Baking my way into your heart (Spanish)
by RideASlytherin
Summary: [Traducción autorizada] AU Sin hombres lobo. Derek es un universitario modelo, simpre trabajando y sin distracciones. Su horario cuidadosamente planeado se ve completamente trastocado cuando su barista habitual es remplazado por uno nuevo. Sterek. Fluff. El Rating puede variar en capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Traductora: **Leí este ff hace unos meses y me enamoré perdidamente de él. Tras pedir permiso a la Autora empecé a traducirlo. Sed pacientes porque una buena traducción requiere tiempo y los capítulos van aumentando de tamaño. Muchas gracias a mi beta **Poketjud** por su ayuda.

**Disclamer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a MTV y Jeff Davis

**Warnings:** Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico y una obscena cantidad de fluff. Por favor proceded con cautela.

**Baking my way into your heart**

**Hitch**

Derek Hale era el tipo de persona al que le gustaba lo organizado y predecible. Prefería mil veces irse de vacaciones con todo planeado al milímetro que hacer lo que fuera – Dios no lo quiera – de manera espontánea. Así que podéis imaginaros como se sintió cuando entró en su cafetería favorita encontrándose que su barista(1) habitual no estaba allí.

"¡Buenos días!" lo saludó la voz alegre del chico tras el mostrador.

"Dónde está Clara" Derek ni siquiera se molestó en responderle al saludo. Tampoco en enunciar las palabras a modo de pregunta. Era una orden, un 'Dime dónde está Clara ahora mismo o te arrancaré la cara de cuajo'.

Sin embargo, eso no pareció desalentar al muchacho. "Oh sí, Clara. Ha tenido que cambiar su horario, este semestre empieza las clases más pronto. ¡Pero no temas! Yo estoy aquí para ocupar su puesto. Soy Stiles", el chico sonrió, tendiéndole la mano a Derek.

Derek se limitó a mirar la mano ofrecida, optando por ignorarla. Esa no era la forma en la que quería empezar la mañana. "Mira, estoy seguro de que eres un barista decente y todo eso," el chico retiró la mano al escuchar la palabra 'decente', "es simplemente que soy muy exigente con la forma en la que tiene que ser preparado mi café para que me guste y Clara ya lo tenía dominado".

El chico pareció considerarlo por unos segundos antes de asentir. "Entiendo… ¿Y cómo es? Dime cómo lo pides, lo haré gratis por esta vez y si no te gusta, entonces yo mismo localizaré a Clara y la obligaré a enseñarme como hacerlo hasta que me quede perfecto. ¿Te parece?"

No, no le parecía. ¿Pero que otra opción tenía? Derek tenía una rutina muy específica y esa pequeña charla ya lo había retrasado dos minutos. Suspiró frustrado. "Bien, da igual. Un café grande, muy caliente, con dos gotas de sirope de avellana, sin crema, solo un chorrito de leche desnatada, sin caramelo y – Dios – no dibujes un corazón en la espuma por favor".

El chico – Stiles – lo meditó por un segundo, su expresión y la forma en la que sus labios se estaban moviendo le indicaron a Derek que estaba tratando de recordar todos los detalles de su pedido. Derek gimió internamente. 'Va a olvidarse de algo. Tendría que habérselo escrito según se lo decía. Maldición. Clara tendría que habérmelo dicho antes de marcharse. Así no estaría ahora mismo aguantando a este chico. Además, ¿Stiles? ¿Quién llama a su hijo Stiles?'.

Derek observó al crío moverse detrás de la barra. '¿Qué está haciendo? Clara no echa el café con tanta fuerza. ¡Arg! ¡Le dije dos gotas de sirope! ¡Han sido claramente dos y media! ¿Está usando leche desnatada? Por su bien espero que lo esté. Dios… ¿ahora que está haciendo?.

Stiles se dio la vuelta con el café solicitado en la mano. "Aquí tienes". Sonrió.

Derek miró al café e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. "Pensé que había dejado claro que nada de dibujos en la espuma".

"Ah, ah," Stiles sonrió con diversión, negando con el dedo. "Dijiste que no dibujara un corazón. Esto, buen señor, es una flor".

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. "Monísimo," respondió con sarcasmo antes de coger una varilla revolviendo el café hasta hacer desaparecer la flor.

El chico no pareció desanimarse por dicha acción. Simplemente soltó una risita antes de mirar a Derek expectante. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo más probable es que estuviera esperando por su crítica, pero dado que Derek estaba de mal humor, se limitó a coger su café y dirigirse a su sitio de siempre, en la esquina más alejada. Su rutina diaria incluía llegar pronto a la cafetería, más concretamente a las seis de la mañana, pedir su café y pasarse la siguiente hora estudiando para cualquier clase que tuviera ese día. Era lo idóneo, sin duda, considerando que esa cafetería en particular no solía tener clientes hasta más tarde, cuando los estudiantes normales solían levantarse. Eso le proporcionaba a Derek la paz que necesitaba para estudiar. Sacó su portátil, listo para empezar con lo que había dejado a medias la noche anterior. Estiró la mano alcanzando su bebida y suspiró. "Ok… prepárate para la decepción…".

Derek dio un sorbo. Luego dio otro sorbo. Luego miró la taza en sus manos antes de darle un trago largo. Relamió sus labios. 'Esto está sorprendentemente bueno. Sabe a café incluso a pesar del sirope y la leche.' Miró al joven tras el mostrador, obviamente haciéndose el ocupado mientras lo observaba disimuladamente con le rabillo del ojo. Derek soltó un bufido, decidiéndose a ignorarlo y a seguir con su trabajo.

Media hora más tarde, el moreno estaba completamente absorto en la lectura cuando un pequeño plato invadió su espacio. Desconcentrado por la interrupción, Derek levantó la vista para encontrarse con el chico que lo miraba sonriente.

"Dado que parece que te gustó el café, pensé que podría interesarte también un muffin. Yo invito".

Derek pasó la vista del bollo al chico. "No suelo tomar muffins por la mañana".

"Este es un buen momento para romper la rutina," sonrió. "Yo mismo la hice. En realidad, me alegré mucho cuando escuché que el turno de mañana estaba libre, siempre había querido cocinar. Así que…" miró el muffin antes de volver la vista a Derek, "tachán." Levantó el plato, agitándolo como si quisiera hacer que el muffin bailara en él.

Derek se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad. "¿Estás sugiriendo que sea tu conejillo de indias?"

"Bueno, técnicamente no. Ya he cocinado antes para mi padre y Scott pero nunca aquí. Así que supongo que de alguna manera, ¿sí y no?" Se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco antes de retomar su trabajo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver al chico fruncir el ceño antes de volver a dejar el plato en la mesa frente a él. Se alejó, desapareciendo en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Derek miró el muffin. Parecía estar cubierta de mantequilla y azúcar, con un remolino de canela coronándola. El olor que desprendía flotaba en el aire, demostrando que estaba recién hecha. Suspiró. Acercó el plato y partió un trozo metiéndoselo en la boca.

'Oh… Dios…' Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Partió otro trozo, era imposible que el segundo mordisco fuera tan bueno como lo había sido el primero. Por supuesto, estaba equivocado. Patéticamente equivocado. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el bollo. Alcanzó su taza café, gruñendo porque se había acabado demasiado rápido, pero aun así satisfecho con el último trago cuyo sabor conjuntaba perfectamente con el del muffin. Era como una sinfonía en su boca. Tan bueno que estaba a punto de soltar un gemido.

Al escuchar al chico volver a la habitación, rápidamente empujó el plato hacia su posición inicial, fingiendo estar centrado en su ordenador. Trató de seguir leyendo pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el chico volvía a mirar en su dirección y como se ilusionaba al ver el muffin a medio comer además de la sonrisa de suficiencia antes de seguir trabajando.

Otra media hora más tarde, Derek guardó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse a clase. Dejando la taza y el plato vacíos sobre el mostrador frente al impaciente chico.

"Veo que te gustó el muffin" sonrió.

"Tenía hambre" mintió, aunque el chico pareció darse cuenta. Sacó la cartera cogiendo un billete de 10 dólares.

"Ey, ey" dijo extendiendo las manos para detenerlo. "Dije que te invitaba".

A Derek no le parecía justo, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que había tenido que contenerse de lamer el plato y la taza hasta dejarlos limpios. Frunció el ceño. "Está bien". Dejó los 10 dólares en el mostrador antes de alejarse.

"¡Espera!" gritó el chico "¡Esto es demasiado!"

"Propina" respondió Derek, sin molestarse en parar. Escuchó pasos apresurados y el crujido de una bolsa de papel a su espalda.

"¡Entonces al menos llévate otro bollo!"

Ante eso Derek se detuvo, con la boca hecha agua ante la idea. "Maldición…" murmuró para sí mismo. Se mordió el labio, tratando de contenerse y no girarse. Era una batalla perdida. Derek miró sobre su hombro. El chico seguía detrás de la barra, con una bolsa de papel en la mano extendida en su dirección. Gruñendo para sí mismo, y haciendo un particular esfuerzo en evitar el contacto visual, tomó la bolsa de la mano tendida antes de casi correr fuera de la cafetería. No se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera, cuando escuchó al muchacho gritar "¡Ten un buen día!".

No fue esta más tarde, en su clase de historia, cuando Derek por fin abrió la bolsa, sucumbiendo de inmediato ante el olor que ésta desprendía. No era un muffin si no una galleta, con almendra y una ligera capa de glaseado en la parte superior. Fue bueno que estuviera sentado en la parte de atrás de la habitación porque el gemido que emitió tras el primer mordisco hubiera atraído más atención de la que ya tenía. Después de unas cuantas miradas raras, Derek guardo la bolsa, decidiendo que lo mejor era comérselo en privado.

**Nota Autora: **Sabéis, esto podría ser perfectamente un one-shoot, pero no lo es. Yey! He leído un par de ffs con Derek trabajando de mecánico (son INCREÍBLES por cierto) y me preguntaba cómo sería si fuera Stiles el que sirviera a Derek (jaja omg, XD mi mente hace comentarios sucios incluso cuando no es mi intención.) Et voila! Oh y por favor disculpad el ridículo juego de palabras en el título (2), pensé que sería divertido. Probablemente algo que Stiles diría.

(1) Barista: podía haberlo traducido como camarero, pero tengo entendido que esta es la palabra correcta para referirse a la persona que hace el café.

(2) Baking my way into you heart: puede ser traducido como "Cocinando el camino hacia tu corazón", básicamente tratar de enamorarlo usando la comida de ahí el juego de palabras.

**Nota traductora:** Pues ahí queda el primer capítulo, los mensajes me animan a traducir más rápido y publicar antes. El ff original no está acabado pero podéis encontrar los links en mi perfil. Los siguientes capítulos son más largos. Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Traductora: **Lo primero agradecer todos los reviews, follows y favoritos me animan a seguir con la traducción. Lo segundo, se me olvidó decir que traduciré los reviews a la autora, así que si queréis decirle algo no os cortéis. De nuevo, muchas gracias a** Poketjud** por betearlo.

**Reprise**

Derek no estaba ansioso por ir a la cafetería aquella mañana, para nada. No se había levantado antes, preguntándose que clase de pastelillos encontraría allí hoy y, ciertamente, tampoco estaba pensando en la delicia de café que lo esperaba mientras se lavaba el pelo. Y debido a que Derek no estaba haciendo nada de eso, era del todo improbable que él – el hombre capaz de programar sus pausas para ir al baño hasta el segundo – se presentara en la cafetería un minuto, ¡entero!, antes de tiempo.

Excepto que lo había hecho.

Derek frunció el ceño mirando su reloj. Tendría que llevarlo a arreglar. Volvió a fruncirlo cuando miró el reloj de su móvil. Probablemente ese también estuviera roto.

"Buenos días" escuchó la voz alegre mientras entraba en la cafetería. Levantó la vista, Stiles sonreía jovial. "¿Lo mismo de ayer?" preguntó mientras Derek se acercaba al mostrador, el cual se limitó a asentir con brusquedad. "¿Quieres que llame a Clara? Ayer no me dijiste exactamente s…"

"No será necesario" ignoró la forma en que el chico se crecía con aquello.

"Ok. Un café grande, muy caliente, dos gotas de sirope de avellana, un chorrito de leche desnatada y nada de dibujos en forma de corazón en la espuma."

"Y tampoco flores" añadió Derek, un poco sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de recordar el pedido. A Clara le había llevado un poco más de una semana el poder hacerlo sin tener que apuntarlo.

Stiles soltó una risita y asintió. "Está bien. Nada de flores". Se giró para empezar a prepararlo.

"Y um…"

"¿Sí?" Las cejas de Stiles se elevaron acompañando a la pregunta mientras volvía a encararlo.

Derek no añadió nada más, mientras recorría el mostrador vacío con los ojos. "Nada, no importa" añadió ajustando la correa de su bolsa antes de caminar rumbo a su sitio habitual, sin molestarse en observar al barista para controlar cualquier error que pudiera cometer en la realización de su pedido, algo que hacía incluso con Clara. Ignorando la bola de decepción que se había formado en su garganta ante la falta de pasteles. 'De todas formas seguro que hoy no estaban tan buenos…' trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Levantó la vista cuando una taza fue situada suavemente en la mesa a su lado. "Disfruta" Stiles sonrió suavemente, alejándose hasta desaparecer en la cocina.

Derek echó un vistazo al café, cauteloso. 'Seguro que hoy no sabe tan bien. Ayer estuvo sorprendentemente bueno. Pero hoy, hoy simplemente estará… bueno.' Acercó la taza, haciendo una mueca en cuanto lo vio. En lugar de un corazón o una flor había un Sol dibujado en la espuma. En contra de su voluntad, sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse formando una pequeña sonrisa. Apartando de su mente ese pensamiento, procedió a dar un pequeño sorbo a su café.

Volvía a estar equivocado. No sólo estaba bueno. Era como si ese chico hubiera estudiado sus papilas gustativas para crear la perfecta combinación de café, sirope y leche. Depositó la taza de nuevo en la mesa, en un intento por calmarse y no beberse de golpe todo el líquido. Además, tenía trabajo por hacer.

Unos diez minutos después de empezar a leer un plato fue situado frente a él.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente. "Esperaba que estuvieran terminados antes de que vinieras" dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Sé que ayer dijiste que no eras un hombre de muffins" se rio de su propia broma, "Así que en su lugar te he traído strudel. Es de manzana"

Derek echó una ojeada al pastel, luchando contra las ganas de comérselo en ese preciso instante. Consiguió contenerse volviendo la atención a su portátil y fingiendo leer.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al chico cambiar incómodo su peso de un pie al otro. "Buenop… ok entonces yo… voy a… síp" Stiles volvió a la cocina.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, Derek se incorporó entusiasmado, alcanzando el pastel. Tras el primer mordisco, cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Era como un orgasmo en su boca, crujiente, esponjoso, y el relleno de manzana era dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Había dejado caer la cabeza en la mesa, enterrando la boca en su brazo para sofocar el inevitable gemido. De verdad… ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos pasteles? ¿Cómo podían hacerle sentir una sensación tan cálida con uno sólo mordisco? Lamiendo sus labios volvió a dar otro mordisco. Olvida lo dicho, ¿cómo podían hacer que sintiera esa sensación con cada mordisco?

Cuando Stiles volvió a salir con una bandeja de strudel recién hecho, Derek regresó a su posición inicial apartando de golpe la pasta. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido, incluso con Derek pretendiendo que había estado inmerso en su lectura todo ese tiempo. Stiles colocó la bandeja en el mostrador antes de acercarse a él.

"Oh, así que lo has probado" sonrió al ver los dos mordiscos. "¿Qué tal estaba?"

Derek se encogió de hombros. "No estaba mal"

Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron, estudiando al hombre que tenía delante. "Ok…" dijo lentamente, volviendo a girarse y perdiéndose en la cocina una vez más.

Derek observó por el rabillo del ojo como se alejaba. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él, agarró el strudel dándole un nuevo y satisfactorio mordisco.

"Ajá!" Stiles salió disparado de la cocina, señalando con un dedo acusador al único cliente en la tienda. "¡Te gusta!"

Derek parecía congelado en su sitio, como un niño al que han pillado robando galletas del tarro. Aun sujetando el strudel y con un trozo enorme en su boca que provocaba un bulto en su mejilla.

"¡Admítelo! Piensas que está delicioso ¿a qué sí?" dijo Stiles con una sonrisa pagada de sí mismo adornando su cara.

"Tenía hambre" respondió simplemente Derek con la boca completamente llena.

El chico rodó los ojos al escuchar la mentira. Era la misma que había usado el día anterior. Derek maldijo su falta de creatividad, y volvió a maldecir cuando dio otro mordisco, justo delante de él.

Stiles se limitó a observarlo, entretenido con las contradicciones que Derek mostraba, "Está bien. Si más tarde sigues teniendo hambre" se burló haciendo las comillas con sus dedos mientras pronunciaba la palabra 'hambre', "tengo unas tartaletas de limón haciéndose en el horno".

Derek casi se quedó sin aliento. Casi. Adoraba el limón.

"Puedo envolverte algunas para que te las lleves cuando te vayas", ofreció.

No queriendo parecer demasiado ansioso ante la perspectiva de más pastelillos, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, depositando el resto del strudel en el plato y volviendo a centrarse en su ordenador. "Seh, vale, da igual".

Escuchó una risa disimulada antes de ver al chico volver a desaparecer. Derek cogió en seguida el strudel.

"Por cierto…" dijo Stiles asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Sonrió al ver la pasta de vuelta en sus manos. "No te mataría admitir que te gusta como cocino. Haría nuestras mañanas juntos mucho mejores" Derek no respondió, por supuesto que no, estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo. Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo lo digo", y tras eso volvió a meterse en la cocina.

Derek suspiró, metiéndose en la boca el último trozo de strudel tragándoselo acompañado de un sorbo de café. 'Él no lo sabe… pero realmente podrían matarme. Podría ser una combinación mágica de palabras que causara que un perro rabioso me mordiera el culo.' Pensó para sí mismo antes de retornar, esta vez de verdad, su atención a los estudios.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a clase se acercó a la caja registradora. Sacó la cartera mientras echaba un vistazo al mostrador. Frunció el ceño, no había tartaletas de limón.

"Oh" Stiles sonrió. "Deja que saque unas cuantas para ti" cogió la taza y el plato que le tendía Derek, apartándolos a un lado para encargarse de ellos más tarde. Pulsó un par de botones en la caja registradora. "Oh bueno… ¿Quieres tartaletas o no? Se están enfriando en la parte de atrás, pero deberían estar casi en su punto."

¿Qué si las quería? ¿Qué si las quería? ¡Joder que sí! Claro que no le iba a decir eso. Simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Da igual".

Stiles imitó el gesto. "Pues vale… son cinco con veinticinco"

Derek clavó la mirada en le chico. ¿Qué pasa que no entendía el lenguaje codificado de Derek? 'Da igual' significaba claramente '¡Ve ahora mismo a envolverme un par de esas deliciosas tartaletas y date prisa porque tengo clase en unos minutos!' frunció el ceño.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Stiles, con una sonrisa socarrona formándose en sus labios.

"No, da igual" repitió Derek.

"Perfecto entonces" repitió más lentamente Stiles. "Cinco. Con. Veinticinco"

Derek casi gruñó ante la petulancia del chico. "¡Está bien!. Me llevaré una caja ¿vale?"

Stiles sonrió "¿De seis o de doce?"

"… Doce" era imposible que aquella sonrisa se volviera más grande, sin embargo, se volvió.

"De acuerdito" dijo mientras volvía a teclear. "Diez con veinticinco"

Derek abrió la cartera. "Maldición… Olvidé pasar por el cajero anoche…" suspiró, dejándole la tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador.

Stiles agarró la tarjeta, observando el nombre. "D… Hale. ¿Qué significa la 'D'?" preguntó tras pasar la tarjeta y devolvérsela.

Derek no contestó. Simplemente escribió el pin antes de regresar la vista al chico impaciente.

"¿Es por David? ¿Daniel?"

Derek resopló soltando el aire por la nariz. "Si no te importa, hay una clase a la que debo asistir"

"Está bien, está bien". Se dirigió a la cocina volviendo un minuto después con una caja en las manos. "Aquí tienes… ¿Dylan? ¿Desmond?"

Levantó una ceja, cogiendo la caja. "¿En serio? ¿Desmond?"

"¿Delilah?" Stiles no pudo evitar reír al ver la mueca en la cara de Derek. "¡Bueno, yo qué sé!"

Derek se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Qué tengas un buen día, Damien! ¿Donald? ¿Darius?"

Derek no pudo evitarlo. Rio suavemente negando con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta. Ese chico tenía algo…

Más tarde, Derek se encontró a sí mismo mirando a la caja, que había estado llena de tartaletas, más concretamente al nombre escrito en el fondo '¿Dennis?'. Volvió a sentir el leve tirón de una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Seh… ese muchacho tenía algo… definitivamente.

**Nota Autora: **El Sterek me causa demasiadas emociones, y luego me doy cuenta de que nunca se pueden tener demasiadas emociones, nunca son suficientes. Y entonces escribo otro poco.

**Nota Traductora:** Y esto es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, algo más largo que este. Como siempre decir que los reviews me animan (y presionan en el buen sentido) para que traduzca más rápido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota traductora: **Siento el retraso, iba a subirlo ayer, pero me retrasé bastante en la traducción (la acabé a las 7 y media am) y no pude hacerlo. Espero poder compensar con éste y subir el próximo antes de volver a empezar la uni (el miércoles como tarde). Como siempre muchas gracias a mi beta **Poketjud** y por todos los reviews que mandáis.

**Detour**

Durante los siguientes días la situación fue prácticamente la misma. Todas las mañanas, de lunes a viernes antes de clase, Derek se pasaba por la cafetería y pedía un café grande y cualquier bollo que Stiles hubiera cocinado, siempre acompañándolos de alguna otra cosa para llevar. Durante el desarrollo de aquella rutina Stiles empezó, de alguna forma, a tomarse demasiadas confianzas con Derek. Algunas veces, más o menos a la mitad de su hora de estudio, Derek levantaba la vista para encontrarse con Stiles sentado a su lado, otras jugando con el móvil, y otras simplemente descansando sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Derek nunca le decía nada, sobre todo porque no le molestaba, simplemente estaba allí.

Hasta que un día…

"¿Y… qué estás estudiando?"

Derek centró su atención en el chico sentado frente a él olvidándose del portátil, con el café a medio camino de sus labios. Había estado tan inmerso en su lectura que había olvidado por completo que había alguien más a su lado. "Historia".

"Guay" respondió Stiles asintiendo. "¿Algo en particular?"

"Tácticas de guerra"

Las cejas del chico se elevaron con interés. "No sabía que existía una asignatura sobre tácticas de guerra"

"No la hay"

Stiles se apoyó en la mesa, con la cabeza apostada en la mano, "Mr. Hale, ¿serías capaz de utilizar alguna vez más de tres palabras en una oración?"

"No" Respondió burlón.

"Apuesto a que si te hago unos pastelitos de limón dirías algo más"

"Lo dudo" añadió Derek con un gruñido a pesar de que se le había hecho la boca agua ante la idea. Por un segundo se preguntó cuándo había descubierto aquel chico que su punto débil era el limón.

"Y… Mr. Hale, ¿cuándo vas a decirme tu nombre?" acompañó la pregunta con un mohín bastante divertido. "Nos hemos visto todos los días laborables de las últimas dos semanas y aún no me lo has dicho."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco volviendo la atención a su portátil.

"¿Es… Dartagnan? ¿Desiree? ¿Dilandau?"

"No soy un mosquetero, ni una mujer de una línea erótica, ¿y qué demonios es un Dilandau?"

Stiles sonrió. "¿No ves animé a qué no?"

Ni siquiera se dignó a responder esa pregunta.

Stiles soltó un suspiro profundo. "Mr. Hale de verdad disfruto de nuestras profundas y significativas charlas"

"Stiles."

"¿Síp?"

"Cállate."

/\/\/\

"¿Oye Daigo?"

Derek gruñó ante el nombre utilizado. "¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que soy atractivo?"

Derek tampoco se dignó a responder a esa pregunta.

/\/\/\

Pues, vale… Llamadlo loco, pero de alguna extraña manera, había empezado a acostumbrarse a Stiles. El muchacho hacía el mejor café del mundo y siempre tenía un bollo recién horneado para cuando Derek llegaba a las 5:58 AM. Como apunte adicional, Derek había tratado de llevar su reloj a arreglar, pero el tío de la tienda le había asegurado que su reloj estaba en perfecto estado… Derek cuestionaba seriamente sus credenciales. De todas formas…

Al principio, encontraba al chico un poco molesto. Bueno, más bien muy molesto. Stiles era una cotorra al que parecía no importarle en absoluto el llevar él solo la conversación, incluso cuando Derek se negaba descaradamente a responderle. Esa actitud llegaba a ponerle un poquito de los nervios, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que estaba intentando estudiar. Claro que también Derek se encontró, poco a poco, dejando de prestar atención a sus estudios y empezando a escuchar a Stiles. Al principio fueron simplemente un par de frases aquí y allá, generalmente aquellas sobre temas que le interesaban.

"Vi una cosa en la PBS, hace unos años, sobre la vida a bordo de un barco de la armada y pensé que sería genial poder estar en un barco como ese."

Derek también lo había visto.

"He estado pensando en intentar hacer unos brownies de menta, pero creo que esperaré hasta tener menta fresca en lugar del aditivo artificial."

Derek pensó que unos brownies de menta sonaban deliciosos.

"¿Podrías al menos decirme si ya he adivinado tu nombre? Porque de verdad, me estoy quedando sin ideas, Dagmar"

Derek tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante ese comentario.

Finalmente, habían llegado al punto en el que la hora reservada para el estudio se había visto reducida a treinta minutos. Stiles solía sentarse con él cuando acababa de cocinar y una vez allí, Derek se encontró escuchándolo cada vez más y más hasta el punto de que – y eso era algo realmente extraño – se descubrió participando activamente en la conversación.

"No sé de qué va el programa, pero cada vez que lo dan por la tele, me encuentro sentado en el sofá viendo el '¿Quién da más?'"

"Es un buen programa"

"No consigo decidirme entre hacer galletas con virutas de chocolate o muffins con doble de chocolate."

"Haz ambas."

"¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera me das una pista, Django?"

"¿Django?"

"La 'D' no se pronuncia."

A fin de mes, Derek dejó definitivamente de sacar su portátil.

/\/\/\

Derek no sabría decir exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí, en esa parte de la escuela. Ir por allí le había llevado mucho más que por su ruta habitual, pero había descubierto que, incluso si cogía ese camino más largo, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su siguiente clase. Así que se convenció a sí mismo que utilizar un camino más largo era, en última instancia, bueno para él puesto que requería andar más tiempo lo cual era un hábito perfectamente saludable. Con eso en mente, Derek se encontró deambulando cerca del edificio de ciencias mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, que resultaba estar en la otra punta del campus.

"¿Mr. Hale?"

Oh sí, tal vez Stiles hubiera mencionado algo sobre estudiar ciencias y también algo sobre tener clase de química a esa hora… Qué coincidencia.

"Ey, Mr. Hale," Stiles sonrió mientras corría hasta alcanzarlo, "¿Tú por aquí?"

"Ya ves."

El chico se rio. "Quiero decir, nunca te había visto pasar por aquí."

"He descubierto que es más rápido por este camino."

Stiles se limitó a asentir, sin ser consciente de la clara mentira de Derek. "¿Y qué tienes ahora?"

"Mitología."

"¡Genial! Yo tengo literatura. Están en el mismo edificio."

Derek no había pensado en eso. No, de verdad. No había… sólo que sí lo había hecho.

"¿Te has acabado las galletas que te llevaste esta mañana?"

"No," respondió Derek, sacando la bolsa de galletas de su cartera, pensando en comerse alguna ahora que lo mencionaba.

"¡Perfecto!" Stiles sonrió mientras cogía la bolsa y sacaba una galleta. "Aún no he podido comer y me estoy muriendo de hambre"

Derek frunció el ceño. "Eso es mío."

El chico se limitó a reírse de nuevo. "No te preocupes, Dimitri. Te cocinaré algo genial mañana para compensarte."

Arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras. "¿De limón?"

"Por supuesto." Asintió.

Aunque su cara estaba perfectamente entrenada para no mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, Derek se encontraba saltando de alegría por dentro.

/\/\/\

Parecía que a Derek todo le iba sobre ruedas. Le clases le iban genial y empezaba todas las mañanas con un buen café, una comida excelente y la perfecta compañía. Entró en la cafetería deseoso de empezar su rutina diaria.

"Buenos días señor. ¿Qué desea?"

Derek frunció el ceño confuso. "Ya sabes cuál es mi pedido."

"Le aseguro señor, que no lo sé."

Frunció el ceño aún más. Stiles sonreía como siempre, pero algo parecía ligeramente diferente. La sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy teniendo una mañana fantástica. Ahora, ¿qué va a tomar señor?"

Derek suspiró. Vale. "Café grande muy caliente, con dos gotas de sirope de avellana y un chorrito de leche desnatada"

"¿Desea algo más?"

"Stiles, sabes perfectamente que eso n…" resopló. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No sé de qué me habla. Solo intento tomarle nota señor."

"¿Qué es eso de 'señor'?"

"Como su barista, es mi trabajo darle la bienvenida de esa manera." Pronunció de forma automática. "¿Prefiere que lo llame de alguna otra forma?"

Derek resopló. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole a Stiles no era algo con lo que quisiera tratar en ese momento. "Da igual. El café y un bollo."

"En seguida señor."

Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras veía al chico trabajar. Stiles estaba actuando de manera extraña. Se dirigió a su sitio habitual, esperando que el chico se le uniera. Una vez hubo acabado, Stiles dejó el café y un pan vienés en la mesa de Derek, pero en vez de sentarse a su lado, se alejó desapareciendo en la trastienda. Derek estaba desconcertado. Agarró la taza acercándosela y se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver que la espuma era sólo eso, espuma, no había nada dibujado. Aquello sólo lo confirmada, definitivamente algo iba mal.

Derek se pasó toda la mañana solo, la cafetería estaba extrañamente silenciosa a pesar de los ruidos procedentes de la cocina. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Derek se acercó al mostrador, esperando a que Stiles saliera. Unos segundos más tarde apareció con la misma sonrisa falsa.

"Señor, ¿listo para marcharse?"

Derek ya había tenido suficiente. "Stiles ¿qué ocurre?"

"No sé de qué me está hablando señor."

"Vamos Stiles. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"No me 'pasa' nada señor. Sólo soy su barista después de todo. No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo."

Derek arqueó las cejas al escuchar aquello. Esas palabras le sonaban familiares.

"Quiero decir, sólo soy esa pequeña y molesta cotorra que no conoce los límites. Hablo de lo que sea cuando sea según me apetezca. Es más, debo de poner de los nervios a los que me rodean con mi incesante verborrea."

Derek frunció el ceño 'Mierda'.

"Así que señor" dijo Stiles con una sonrisa aún más falsa. "¿Listo para marcharse?"

"Stiles…"

El chico se limitó a teclear en la caja registradora. "Cinco con veinticinco señor."

"Stiles…"

"En total son cinco con veinticinco señor."

Derek se estaba enfadando. Stiles ni siquiera le estaba dando la oportunidad para explicarse. 'Bien, si es así como quiere que sea la cosa, así será.' Derek sacó la cartera teniéndole un billete de diez dólares.

La sonrisa volvió de nuevo a la cara de Stiles. "Muchas gracias señor" añadió abriendo la caja para darle a Derek su cambio. "Pase un buen día."

Derek se limitó a fruncir el ceño, colocándose la mochila en el hombro antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

En una palabra, Derek estaba cabreado. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención en clase. Fulminaba a todos con la mirada, molesto con cualquiera que se le cruzaba. Nada de eso era su culpa.

Bueno, tal vez… tal vez lo fuera.

El día anterior Stiles y él habían ido juntos al edificio de inglés, algo que se había convertido en costumbre desde ese primer día. Stiles dejó a Derek en la puerta de su clase antes de dirigirse hacia la suya a la vuelta de la esquina. Fue en ese momento en el que Erica Reyes apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Erica y Derek no era exactamente amigos, simplemente eran compañeros de clase, pero eso parecía darle el derecho para acercarse a Derek, que aún se encontraba en la puerta de la clase, y hacerle una pregunta.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?"

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Y a ti que más te da?"

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Es mono."

Derek frunció el ceño aún más ante esas palabras. No le gustaba aquella chica y le gustaba aún menos que le gustara Stiles. "No es amigo mío. Es sólo mi barista. Es sólo una pequeña y molesta cotorra que no conoce los límites. Habla de lo que sea cuando sea según le apetezca. Debe de poner de los nervios a los que lo rodean con su incesante verborrea."

Erica puso los ojos en blanco ante esas palabras limitándose a sentarse en su sitio habitual. Derek sonrió. Había funcionado. Desafortunadamente no contaba con el hecho de que Stiles lo hubiera oído todo.

'Pero no lo decía en serio' Derek gruñó con frustración, pasándose las manos nervioso por el pelo. 'Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse.'

Algo más tarde ese mismo día, Derek esperaba a que Stiles saliera del edificio de ciencias para ir juntos a su siguiente clase. Stiles pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, como si ni siquiera notara su presencia. Derek se sintió decepcionado mientras caminaba hacia su clase… solo.

'¿Sabes qué? Perfecto. No lo necesitaba antes así que tampoco lo necesito ahora. Si es así como quiere actuar por mí perfecto. Tal vez así pueda volver a estudiar por las mañanas como solía hacerlo.'

Al día siguiente, cuando Stiles lo recibió con esa sonrisa falsa, Derek decidió ignorarla. Repitió su pedido y se sentó, sacando su portátil. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Stiles dejó el café en la mesa. Sin embargo, sí que frunció el ceño ante la falta de dulce que lo acompañara. No importaba, si era así como tenía que ser entonces tampoco quería bollos.

Esta nueva rutina prosiguió durante el resto de la semana. Por mucho que a Derek tratara de negarlo, estaba empezando a extrañar la compañía de Stiles. Sus mañanas eran solitarias. Stiles, incluso, había comenzado a cobrarle en cuando dejaba su pedido en la mesa. Derek se limitaba a estudiar en silencio y a marcharse de la cafetería cuando llegaba la hora, sin lanzarle una mirada más de las necesarias al normalmente alegre chico. Después de un fin de semana completamente infructuoso en lo que se refiere a los estudios, Derek había alcanzado su límite.

El lunes, Stiles siendo probablemente más cabezota que de costumbre, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara. Tan pronto como Derek entró por la puerta, Stiles empezó a preparar su café, tendiéndoselo en cuanto estuvo hecho. Luego se quedó allí parado, esperando sin decir nada, hasta que Derek entendió que estaba esperando a que le pagara. Pagó sin recibir siquiera un 'señor' en respuesta, Stiles le devolvió el cambio y desapareció en la cocina.

Derek clavó la vista en el café en su mano, contemplando la espuma sin dibujos. Dio un sorbo. Por supuesto aún seguía siendo perfecto, como siempre. Suspiró, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho. Dejó la taza sobre el mostrador antes de irse de la cafetería.

/\/\/\

Derek estaba decidido. Tenía un objetivo en mente y cuando eso pasaba no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Iba a hacer que Stiles lo escuchara y después haría que lo perdonara. Había formulado un plan durante las clases de la mañana e iba a ponerlo en marcha. Era por eso por lo que estaba en el exterior del edificio de ciencias, esperando a que Stiles saliera de clase.

Al ver la familiar cabeza afeitada entre la multitud, rápidamente se acercó a él, levantándolo y poniéndoselo sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

"¡Ah!, ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!?" chilló Stiles tratando de soltarse del agarre de Derek.

No hacía falta decir que no era un gran plan, pero Derek lo estaba llevando a cabo a la perfección. Tenía que aclarar las cosas y Stiles no parecía dispuesto a escuchar voluntariamente. Derek había alcanzado su límite e iba a hacerle escuchar. Con el chico aun peleando sobre su hombro entró en el edificio de inglés, sin prestar atención a las miradas extrañas que les estaban dirigiendo.

"¡Maldita sea, bájame! ¿En serio? ¿Vais a quedaros mirando mientras este matón me secuestra? ¿En serio? ¡Eso no está bien!"

Derek llevó a Stiles a su clase, bajándolo por fin frente a Erica.

"¿¡Qué maldito problema tienes psicópata!? ¡Me largo de aquí!" pero antes de que Stiles pudiera irse, Derek lo agarró por la muñeca, lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirlo. "¡Suéltame!" gruñó tratando de liberar su muñeca del férreo agarre al que estaba sometida.

Derek lo sujetó aún más fuerte antes de girar la cabeza en dirección a su compañera de clase. "Este es Stiles. Sí, es mi barista. Sí, habla sin cesar y sí, puede que a veces sea algo molesto. Pero sí, también es mi amigo y echo de menos su incesante y estúpido parloteo y sus estúpidos dibujos en la espuma de mi café y sobre todo echo de menos su estúpida cara. Así que aquí tienes" Finalizó soltando la muñeca. "Que paséis una vida feliz juntos" resopló Derek mientras observaba a la ojiplática chica frente a él.

Justo en ese momento, Derek vislumbró un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Otro chico se acercaba a ellos, el cual pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Erica mirando a Derek sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro. "¿Y quién se supone que va a pasar una vida feliz junto a quién exactamente?"

Derek reconoció al chico, era Boyd. Pasó la mirada de uno al otro, Erica trataba de ocultar su risita.

Un súbito ataque de risa llenó el ambiente. Derek frunció el ceño mientras clavaba la vista en el techo, respirando profundamente antes de girarse. Stiles estaba doblado, sujetándose a uno de las mesas, partiéndose el culo. Volvió la vista a la pareja frente a él.

Erica se encogió de hombros divertida, con una sonrisa en los labios se inclinó sujetando la mano de su novio que seguía en su hombro. "Yo sólo dije que era mono."

Sin añadir ninguna otra palabra, Derek se recompuso, recolocando la correa de su mochila antes de abandonar la habitación. Aún podía escuchar las carcajadas de Stiles mientras abandonaba el edificio.

/\/\/\

Aquella mañana Derek no quería levantarse de la cama. Para ser sincero, después de aquella escenita, no quería salir de la cama nunca más. Por Dios, era un hombre hecho y derecho, no tenía tiempo para perder sintiéndose avergonzado, así que se levantó decidido empezando su rutina diaria.

Entró en la cafetería – teniendo que combatir las ganas de salir corriendo y no volver – encontrándose con un sonriente Stiles, con una sonrisa genuina.

"Buenos días Mr. Hale" saludó. "¿Qué puedo ofrecerte hoy, amigo?"

Derek cerró los ojos, odiándose a sí mismo por haber ideado aquel estúpido plan. ¿Quién hacía eso? ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Simplemente caminó hasta su mesa de siempre, sacando el portátil para esconderse detrás de la pantalla muriéndose de la vergüenza.

Unos minutos más tarde, Stiles dejó su taza de café acompañada de un muffin de arándanos sobre la mesa antes de desaparecer en la parte de atrás. Derek cogió el café, dejando salir un suspiro, uno que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Muy a su pesar, una sonrisa llenó sus facciones. En la espuma del café había dibujado un pequeño lobo.

**Nota autora: **Puede que a Derek se le haya ido completamente la pinza… Creo que es lo que pasa cuando no consigue su dosis diaria de cafeína. O tal vez sean los pasteles de Stiles. Ya sabéis que es prácticamente lo mismo.

**Nota traductora:** Como ya dije, este es un pelín más largo. En seguida me pongo con el siguiente para subirlo pronto y que no tengáis que empezar a leer en inglés. Cada review me hace sentirme mal por no publicar antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota traductora: **Siento mucho mucho el retraso, pero mis clases de alemán me dieron un pequeño problema esta semana. Tenía que leerme un libro y no entendía nada así que me pasé el día entre diccionarios. Sin más excusas os dejo con el chap, recordando como siempre a mi querida beta** Poketjud**.

**Hung Up**

Laura Hale estaba enfadada. Eso significaba que Derek tenía la obligación de escuchar a su hermana quejarse hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Intentó en vano colgar el teléfono, pero Laura era la única persona a la que no podía hacerle eso. Ella y su tío eran lo único que le quedaba y, a pesar de estar quedándose dormido al teléfono, trató de mantenerse despierto por amor a su hermana.

Laura era la copresidenta del Grupo Hale, el negocio familiar que dirigía junto a su tío Peter, le había estado hablando durante horas sobre los problemas de la compañía y otras cosas que la tenían estresada y de las que Derek no entendía nada pero que debía escuchar considerando que era TAN malas para la empresa. Dejó que se explayara, como haría cualquier buen hermano sabiendo que Laura realmente necesitaba desahogarse para no explotar y pagarlo con algún pobre asistente o con su secretaría cuando estuvieran tratando de hacer su trabajo.

Por último, trató de convencerlo de que se pasara por Beacon Hills para conocer a su prometido, pero para entonces Derek ya estaba roncando.

Tras aquello no fue una gran sorpresa que Derek acabara despertándose a las siete de la mañana, con el teléfono aún en la mano en el que se veía que la llamaba había acabado hacía ya tiempo. La atención de Derek volvió de inmediato a su teléfono clavando la mirada en el reloj.

'¡Mierda!'

Derek saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia el armario en busca de algo de ropa limpia que ponerse. Se calzó las deportivas, sin molestarse en atarlas y agarrando su mochila salió corriendo rumbo a la universidad, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Lo consiguió, aunque algo apurado.

Desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera saltado la clase. Estaba adormilado y probablemente también hecho un desastre. Más tarde tendría que traducir los apuntes que estaba cogiendo. No había tomado su dosis de cafeína aquella mañana, su paso por la cafetería era lo que le hacía aguantar el resto del día. Por unos instantes consideró el pasarse por ella entre clases para, al menos, tratar de continuar el día con algo más de energía.

'Además, echo de menos a Sti… ¡los de pasteles de Stiles! ¡Echo de menos sus pasteles!' Derek negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquel pensamiento era debido a la falta de cafeína. No podía seguir de esa manera, así que se decidió, iría a la cafetería al acabar la clase a por un poco de Stiles… Emmm, a por alguno de los pasteles de Stiles.

Cuando Derek entro en la cafetería se sorprendió al ver lo llena que estaba. Había alumnos por todas partes ocupando casi todos los asientos disponibles. Estaba acostumbrado a las mañanas silenciosas, no a todo el ajetreo y bullicio de esas horas.

"¡Oh! ¡Mr. Hale!" Los ojos de Derek buscaron entre la multitud, encontrando a Stiles al instante. El chico lo sonreía con entusiasmo agitando la mano desde el mostrador a modo de saludo. "Te eché de menos esta mañana Darren" dijo sonriente.

Derek luchó contra el sonrojo que pretendía adueñarse de su cara. "Yo… um… Me levanté tarde", aunque lo que realmente quería decir era 'Yo también te eché de menos.'

"Haré tú café. Isaac te cobrará" señaló con la cabeza al chico a su lado que en esos momentos estaba atendiendo a otro cliente.

"Pónmelo para llevar Stiles. Tengo clase en quince minutos"

Vio al chico asentir con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda y empezar a preparárselo. Derek reconoció al otro barista tras la barra, era Isaac Lahey, habían tenido clase juntos el semestre anterior. Esperó pacientemente a que el chico de pelo rubio y rizado se desocupara.

"Hola, ¿sólo el café entonces?" Isaac lo saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

"Um…" Derek observó el mostrador vacío, no había quedado ni una sola pasta.

"¡Oh, sí!" Isaac siguió la línea de visión de Derek hasta el mostrador vacío. "Lo siento tío. Normalmente a estas horas ya no nos queda ninguno."

"No importa" respondió ignorando la desilusión que claramente se notaba en su voz.

Issac le dedicó una media sonrisa de disculpa antes de cobrarle el café.

Stiles se giró tendiéndole el vaso de papel, aún sin ponerle la tapa para poder enseñárselo a Derek. "¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? Cada vez lo hago mejor ¿verdad?."

Derek miró el café y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. "¿Qu… qué se supone que es eso?"

Isaac echó un vistazo. "Tío es un Pikachu, ¿No sabes lo que es un Pikachu?"

Derek se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de dar un trago, consiguiendo que la cabeza de la criatura desapareciera.

Stiles volvió a abrir la boca. "Mi obra maestra…" soltó dramáticamente levantando las manos para enfatizar lo dicho.

Derek rodó los ojos antes de dar otro trago.

"Ey Stiles, ¿quién es tu amigo?"

Derek clavó la mirada en la chica pelirroja que había aparecido a su lado, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Stiles. Sintió como su ceño se fruncía suavemente ante aquello.

"Oh," Stiles sonrió mientras colocaba el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. "Es mi amigo, Mr. Hale. Le gusta hacerme compañía por las mañanas."

"Vengo por el café." Respondió Derek burlón.

"Detalles" añadió Stiles quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano. "Mr. Hale, esta es Lydia."

"Encantada de conocerte" dijo ella con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano a Derek el cual la estrechó educadamente, observándola con detenimiento. Lydia volvió su atención a Stiles. "¿Está ya listo lo que ha pedido Jackson? Se está impacientando y ya sabes lo insoportable que se pone."

Stiles soltó una risita. "Síp, lo sé" Miró a Derek. "Espera un segundo ¿vale?"

Derek asintió observando como el par se alejaba hasta llegar a una mesa llena de gente. Cuando vio a un chico de pelo oscuro y despeinado pasar un brazo por la cintura de Stiles no pudo evitar gruñir.

"¿Estás bien tío?"

Apartó rápidamente la vista de la mesa clavándola en Isaac que seguía tras el mostrador. "Eh… seh… Yo…" Miró la taza en su mano antes de añadir. "Es que está caliente."

"Toma" dijo Isaac extendiendo una servilleta para que Derek pudiera dejar allí el vaso.

"Gracias" respondió agradecido porque no le preguntara nada más. Volvió su atención de inmediato a la mesa. Stiles se había acercado más al chico despeinado y había apoyado una mano en su hombro.

"Ese es Scott."

Derek volvió su atención a Isaac que parecía haber vuelto a seguir su línea de visión. "¿Perdón?"

"Scott McCall. Stiles y él son inseparables desde hace mucho tiempo."

Derek frunció el ceño ante eso, teniendo una sensación incómoda en el pecho. Volvió la atención a los otros, fulminando con la mirada a la mano en la cadera de Stiles.

De repente, un chico rubio de pelo corto se puso en pie escupiendo el café por todas partes.

"¡Ag, Jackson!" gritó Lydia asqueada mientras se apartaba.

"¡Maldición Stiles! ¡Estás muerto!"

Stiles consiguió preguntar entre carcajadas "¿De qué me estás hablando colega?"

"¡Tú! ¡Pusiste sal en mi café en lugar de azúcar!" Trató de alcanzarlo para golpearlo pero Stiles logró escapar. "¡Vuelve aquí Stilinski!"

"¡Eso te pasa por cambiar mi champú por pegamento!" gritó el chico en respuesta sobre su hombro, corriendo hacia donde estaba Derek. Se agachó tras él usándolo de escudo.

Derek supo que había perdido cualquier capacidad para razonar al sentir las manos de Stiles rozándolo, una en su hombro y la otra en su cadera mientras se escondía del enfadado rubio. El chico – Jackson, supuso – se levantó resoplando furioso. "¡Esto no ha acabado Stiles!" parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba escondido detrás de una persona. "¿Quién es éste?"

Por el rabillo del ojo Derek pudo ver la cabeza de Stiles aparecer sobre su hombro. "¡Éste es Diego y se va a poner en plan 'Go, Diego, Go' (1) si te acercas más!"

Derek estaba confuso '¿Qué narices es 'Go, Diego, Go'?' Iba a preguntar cuando Isaac estalló en carcajadas.

"Stiles, eres idiota" bromeó aun riéndose. "Vuelve al trabajo."

Jackson dio un paso al frente, señalando amenazadoramente a Stiles que seguía asomado por encima del hombro de Derek, "Será mejor que vigiles tu espalda Stilinski."

"Oh Jackson, sé bien que en el fondo realmente me quieres." Sonrió antes de agarrar el dedo amenazador del rubio y besar la punta.

Jackson dio un tirón apartando la mano mirándolo molesto mientras se limpiaba el dedo en la camisa, sin embargo, no negó las palabras de Stiles. "Lo que sea Stilinski" fulminó de nuevo con la mirada al chico tras Derek antes de regresar a la mesa con el resto de sus amigos.

Derek parecía haberse quedado congelado en el sitio, tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado. Escuchó a Stiles soltar una risita justo tras su oreja antes de sentir la mano sobre su hombro apartarse, rozando su espalda, mientras el chico volvía a encararlo. Sintió una sensación cálida en su interior pero la atribuyó a que el café por fin se había asentado en su estómago.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahora que me acuerdo!" Stiles exclamó mientras corría tras la barra desapareciendo en la parte de atrás.

Derek miró a Isaac que portaba una sonrisa divertida. "¿Es así normalmente?"

El chico larguirucho asintió tranquilamente. "Todos. Los. Días."

Derek negó justo cuando Stiles volvía a aparecer con una pequeña bolsa de papel en las manos. "¡Aquí tienes!" sonrió tendiéndosela. Frunció el ceño mirando a la bolsa como si esperara que pasara algo. Stiles la agitó urgiéndole a tomarla. "Hice unas pequeñas tartas de queso esta mañana y te las guardé. Iba a dártelas cuando te viera más tarde pero dado que estás aquí…" Se encogió de hombros volviendo a agitar la bolsa.

Derek quería arrancarle la bolsa de las manos y perderse en el olor de los pasteles dentro de ella pero se limitó a mirarla con sospecha antes de hablar fingiendo indiferencia. "¿De qué tipo son?"

"La mitad son simplemente de queso, con frambuesas por encima, pero la otra mitad tienen además limón" sonrió "con arándanos por encima."

Derek apretó los dientes para evitar demostrar su impaciencia. Stiles conocía perfectamente sus gustos. Tratando de guardar las apariencias forzó un gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien, si insistes" Estiró la mano para tomar la bolsa.

Desafortunadamente, Stiles la sacó de su alcance frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno si no las quieres, estoy seguro de que puedo volver a guard…"

Derek gruñó, casi arrancándole la bolsa de las manos. "Claro que las quiero." Resopló indignado, aunque el fondo estaba encantado de tenerlas.

Stiles volvió a reírse. "Deberías irte, no vayas a llegar tarde. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, lo apunto y te las cobro mañana. Nos vemos más tarde ¿vale?" Derek asintió dándole otro trago a su café. "Hasta luego Mr. Hale" se despidió con una sonrisa contenta.

Derek miró a Isaac que parecía haber observado divertido toda la situación y parecía estar conteniendo la sonrisa. Derek rompió el contacto visual centrando su atención en la salida.

"Hasta luego Mr. Hale" dijo burlonamente el barista más alto. "¡Vuelve pronto!"

Derek se dio la vuelta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, lo cual borró la sonrisa pícara de la cara de Isaac de un plumazo. 'Todavía puedo hacer que me respeten' pensó sonriente, saliendo de la tienda bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mientras Derek se comía plácidamente las tartas en clase pensó en lo que acababa de ver en la cafetería. 'Primero aquella chica lo había rodeado con su brazo, luego otro chico había hecho lo mismo y por último, había besado el dedo de aquel otro chico. Me pregunto cuál es su relación con ellos. Lahey dijo que Stiles y ese tal McCall estaban bastante unidos… ¿pero cómo de unidos?' Derek trató de prestar atención en clase, de verdad que trató, pero su mente seguía repitiéndole las imágenes de Stiles y sus amigos. ¿Eran amigos simplemente? ¿Alguno de ellos sería más que un amigo? Y más importante, ¿por qué Stiles sólo le había guardado tres pequeñas tartas de cada tipo?

Derek frunció el ceño mirando la caja vacía, no iba a encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas ahí.

Más tarde, Derek seguía preguntándose sobre aquellas cosas mientras esperaba a que Stiles saliera de clase. Se acercó a él al verlo bajar las escaleras del edificio de Ciencias.

"Ey Mr. Hale." sonrió "Te ves algo más amargado de lo normal. ¿Te has acabado ya las tartas?" se burló.

Derek ignoró la pregunta, con su mente aún centrada en otras cosas. "Así que… esta mañana… ¿esos eran tus amigos?"

Stiles no mostró ningún tipo de malestar al ver su pregunta completamente ignorada. "Ajá. Somos un grupo de los más variado, pero nos llevamos bien."

"La chica pelirroja…"

"No, no" negó Stiles acompañándolo con un movimiento de su dedo para enfatizar sus palabras. "Su pelo es rubio-fresa."

Derek apretó los labios ante eso. "Vosotros… vosotros parecéis bastante… cercanos."

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Síp bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. En realidad, durante la mayor parte de nuestra estadía en el colegio yo la conocía y ella no sabía que yo existía." Se río. "Tío, estaba coladito por ella."

Derek arqueo una ceja. "¿Estabas?"

"Síp, desde tercer grado." Dijo estirando los brazos como si así pudiera demostrar que había sido un período larguísimo de tiempo. "Para cuando ella empezó a darse cuenta de que existía, yo ya estaba en la 'friend zone', lo que es una condena para cualquier chico que trate de ligarse a una chica. Ahora lo llevo bien, además ella está perdidamente enamorada de Jackson."

"… De Jackson…" repitió Derek lentamente.

"Ajá"

"Ese es el chico al que le estropeaste el café."

Ante ese comentario, Stiles volvió a soltar una carcajada. "Oh tío, eso estuvo genial ¿a qué sí? Se lo merecía."

"Así que vosotros sois… amigos."

Stiles asintió. "En el instituto, era un absoluto imbécil. En serio, un completo gilipollas. Solía meterse con Scott y conmigo todo el tiempo." Derek hizo una leve mueca disgustada ante la mención del otro chico. "Pero ahora estamos bien. Quiero decir que eso ayudó a que Lydia y yo nos hiciéramos amigos, aunque de vez en cuando seguimos gastándonos bromas el uno al otro. Como el otro día, decidió coger un par de mis camisetas y recortó un trozo haciendo un par de agujeros justo a la altura de mis pezones, así que decidí cortarle la parte delantera de alguno de sus calzoncillos. Ya sabes, ojo por ojo." Sonrió orgulloso.

"Muy maduro" fue lo único que comentó Derek, apartando de su mente la imagen de los pezones de Stiles.

"No me arrepiento de nada."

Derek ahogó una pequeña risata. "Así que…" se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué hay con ese… Scott?" miró a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Mm? ¿Qué hay con él?"

"¿Vosotros estáis… unidos?"

"Seh, es como mi hermano." Ante eso Derek sintió la tensión de sus hombros disminuir. "Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Es un poquito despistado, pero lo quiero. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

Derek asintió. "Así que… ninguno de ellos…"

"¿Ninguno de ellos qué?"

"Quiero decir, tú y ellos…"

"¿Mm? Oh… ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no!" Stiles soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza con fuerza. "Soy un pájaro libre. Y este pájaro" se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar. "Este pájaro tú no lo puedes cambiar."

Derek hizo una mueca, reconociendo en sus palabras la canción Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes novia?"

"No."

"¿Esposa?"

"No."

"¿… Marido?"

Derek lo miró. "Estoy soltero ¿vale?"

Soltó una risita. "Bueno, nunca se sabe hoy en día. Quiero decir, la primera vez que vi a Danny, no sabía que le iban esas cosas, sólo pensaba que olía bien."

Derek giró bruscamente la cabeza encarando a Stiles. "¿Danny? ¿Quién es Danny?"

"Umm, no sé si lo viste, pero estaba en la cafetería cerca de Jackson."

Derek intentó recordarlo, pero no se había fijado realmente en las otras personas en la mesa… ¿debería haberlo hecho?

"Danny es un chico genial. Bastante atlético. Y tienes esos hoyuelos – ¡Umm! Qué hoyuelos…"

"Te… ¿te gusta?"

"¿A quién no le gusta Danny?" Stiles sonrió como si esa fuera una respuesta aceptable, y no, no lo era, no al menos en lo que a Derek se refería. "¡Ah, por cierto!, ¿cuál es tu número?"

Derek parpadeó un par de veces ante en súbito cambio de tema. "¿Qué?"

"Ok" dijo el chico extendiendo una mano hacia él "déjame ver tu teléfono."

"Um" Derek sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y antes de poder reaccionar Stiles ya se lo había quitado.

Con dedos expertos, Stiles manipuló el teléfono como si fuera suyo, escribió, paró, separó el teléfono estirando la mano y dándole la vuelta y escribió un poco más antes de devolvérselo a Derek. "Ya está" sonrió. "Ahora tienes mi número." Sacó su móvil enseñándole a Derek la llamada perdida. "Y yo tengo el tuyo."

Derek volvió la mirada a su teléfono. "¿Qué vas a hacer con él?"

Stiles resopló. "¿En serio? ¿Tú que crees? Voy a usarlo para apuntarte en todos los cuestionarios telefónicos que existan sobre política. Será divertidísimo." Ante la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo, Stiles soltó una risita. "¡Vamos! Obviamente voy a usarlo para llamarte y mandarte mensajes."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que hacen lo amigos ¿sabes?."

Para ser justos, Derek nunca había tenido muchos amigos.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la clase de Derek.

"Nos vemos Dudley" Stiles se despidió con un gesto de su mano. "Te escribiré."

Derek se limitó a asentir a modo de despedida, pero frunció el ceño en cuanto vio al chico dar la vuelta a la esquina. '¿Va a mandarme mensajes? ¿Cuándo?" Se sentó en su sitio habitual en la parte de atrás de la clase mientras echaba una ojeada al teléfono en sus manos, como si él tuviera todas las respuestas. Lo abrió, seleccionando rápidamente la agenda de contactos, desplazándose por la corta lista de nombres hasta la última entrada añadida. No pudo evitar reirse. El nick utilizado por Stiles era "El increíblemente genial Stiles :D". Pinchó sobre él, como pensaba, Stiles se había tomado una foto. Sintió como una sonrisa se adueñaba poco a poco de sus labios mientas observaba al sonriente chico.

"Te dije que era mono."

Derek se incorporó de inmediato, escondiendo el teléfono bajo su brazo. Miró a Erica, la cual se limitó a sonreír mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual. Frunciendo el ceño volvió a la pantalla principal de su móvil antes de guardárselo en su bolsillo, preparándose para iniciar la clase.

Transcurridos unos veinte minutos de clase sintió un ligero zumbido en la pierna. Derek se congelo, sorprendido. Sacó el móvil de sus bolsillo descubriendo que tenía un mensaje de "El increíblemente genial Stiles :D"

Estoy muuuuuuuuy aburrido T.T

Derek levantó la vista, asegurándose de que su profesor estuviera distraído con la lección. '¿Qué le respondo? Tal vez debería mandarle un chiste, así no se aburriría." Derek se estrujó el cerebro tratando de encontrar un chiste que contarle. Desgraciadamente tuvo que abandonar la idea miserablemente rápido. 'Ok, olvidémoslo.' Frunció el ceño pensativo. Pasado un rato al fin se le ocurrió algo que poner, así que rápidamente tecleo enviándoselo.

¿No deberías estás prestando atención?

Unos segundos más tarde recibió: debería. y lo haría si realmente me importara tintern abbey. maldito seas wordsworth!1! (2)

Derek resopló, preguntándose qué responder a eso. "Debería decirle que estoy de acuerdo. Decirle que tampoco me gusta Tintern Abbey'. Frunció el ceño recordando el poema que había leído hacía dos años. 'No, si se lo dijera le estaría mintiendo. Realmente me gustó.' Derek se había sentido identificado con alguno de los temas del poema, es más había acabado escribiendo un trabajo sobre ello para clase, así que finalmente se decidió por poner otra cosa.

Es un poema bonito.

Entonces por el amor de Dios sientat aqui y escucha estas tonterías porque yo no ntiendo nada.

Derek suspiró, pensando en lo que había escrito en aquel trabajo:

Es sobre lo sublime. (3)

sublime es una banda de los 90.

Derek parpadeó. La mente del chico pasaba de un tema a otro con tanta facilidad. '¿Cómo respondo a eso?' No se le ocurría nada y el tiempo corría… ¿Estaría Stiles esperando una respuesta? No quería dejarlo esperando, se lo pensó por unos instantes antes de responder:

Céntrate. Stiles.

Derek empezó inmediatamente a preocuparse, ¿y si eso no era algo apropiado?. Obviamente el chico estaba aburrido y por eso le estaba mandando mensajes, para contrarrestar el aburrimiento. ¿Stiles esperaba que Derek lo mantuviera entretenido y todo lo que él podía hacer era obligarlo a volver a hundirse en el aburrimiento? Derek frunció el ceño, deseando poder recuperar el mensaje y pensar en algo mejor que mandarle. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar botar en su sitio cuando el móvil vibró en su mano.

ok ok cascarrabias. estare bien. t vere despues d clas.

Derek resopló, relajándose. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su cara que desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Miró directamente a su profesor.

"Mr. Hale, si ha terminado de jugar con su móvil, quizá podría hablarnos sobre los Dioses Nórdicos y la importancia del martillo."

Derek guardó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo, intentando buscar algo que decir de lo poco que había podido estudiar la noche anterior. "Um, el martillo, sí, es un símbolo, obviamente. ¿Un reflejo del cristianismo y la cruz?"

Eso pareció calmar a su profesor aunque por la mirada severa que recibió supo que iba por el camino equivocado. "Céntrese Mr. Hale."

Derek tuvo que reírse ante la ironía de aquellas palabras. Cogió su bolígrafo dispuesto a seguir tomando notas. 'Esto de mandar mensajes es difícil. Hablar con Stiles es mucho más fácil que escribirle.' Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que todo el mundo estuviera prestando atención al profesor. Volvió a sacar su teléfono, tecleando hasta que la foto de Stiles apareció en la pantalla. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Mr. Hale!"

Derek metió rápidamente el móvil en su mochila, prometiéndose no volver a sacarlo en clase de nuevo.

**Nota Autora:** Me he pasado la mayor parte de la mañana buscando fotografías de las cosas que Stiles ha estado cocinando o ha mencionado y ahora tengo una carpeta en el ordenador llamada 'Comida de Stiles'. He considerado el ponerla en tumblr, pero luego me he dado cuenta de que sólo yo lo entendería jaja.

(1) Go, Diego, Go! es una serie animada para niños en edad preescolar, un spin-off de Dora, la exploradora. Se centra en un niño bilingüe de 8 años llamado Diego Martinez que ayuda a animales en peligro, la mayoría en bosques tropicales. No la he visto nunca, así que me hago la misma pregunta que se hace Derek.

(2) Tintern Abbey es un poema escrito por William Wordsworth. Trata sobre la naturaleza y la grandeza de la misma.

(3) Sublime es una forma, en inglés, de referirse a la grandeza de la naturaleza, la única forma de que pudiera seguir siendo una banda de los 90 era que mantuviera el nombre. Por eso lo dejé como lo sublime (glorioso) de la naturaleza.

**Nota Traductora: **Traté de traducir lo más realista posible, pero algunos giros son imposibles. De todas formas, gracias por el apoyo a la traducción y seguir así porque me saca una sonrisa leeros (y por supuesto ver los favoritos y los follow). En cuanto a los sms de Stiles, espero que se entiendan, no sabía que acortar, en inglés son así también, abreviados. Nos leemos en el próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota autora: **Sin mucho más que añadir aparte de agradecer el apoyo, los reviews, y que sigáis fieles a la historia os dejo con ella. Gracias **Poketjud** por tu paciencia y por corregir este chap!

**Impromptu**

Domingo. Los domingos eran el día perfecto para dormir, vaguear y relajarse. Los domingos eran para olvidarse del mundo y preocuparse sólo por uno mismo y sus necesidades. Así que… ¿qué hacía Derek escondido detrás de un puesto de coles a las seis de la mañana?

Para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta había que remontarse al miércoles, unos cuantos días antes. Derek estaba disfrutando de su café y de un rollo de canela ligeramente glaseado, cuando Stiles se dejó caer en la silla frente a él. El chico entrelazó los dedos de sus manos antes de estirarse, dejando, con el movimiento, que un trozo de su piel, al que Derek intentó no mirar, se asomara bajo el delantal.

"Tío, estoy deseando que llegue el domingo."

"¿Qué pasa el domingo?"

"¿Qué qué pasa el domingo? Te diré lo que pasa el domingo. El domingo voy a conseguir unas deliciosas cerezas, así que por fin podré probar una receta que tengo de tartaletas de cereza y almendras. Es un poco difícil conseguir cerezas en esta época del año pero el vendedor me aseguró que tendría algunas para el domingo."

"¿El vendedor?"

"Sí, del mercado agrícola. Me paso por allí todos los domingos para comprar productos frescos y abastecer mi apartamento. Aunque últimamente mi jefe ha empezado a darme dinero para que compre cosas también para la cafetería. Un buen arreglo ¿eh?"

Derek se limitó a asentir y darle un trago a su café, tomando nota de todo lo dicho antes de seguir escuchando a Stiles hablar sobre otro tema raro del que, por supuesto, no sabía nada.

Lo que llevaba a Derek al día de hoy: Domingo. Supuso que podría dejarse caer por el mercado agrícola, acercarse a Stiles de manera casual y de esa forma podrían pasar el resto de la mañana juntos ojeando los productos. En aquel momento le había parecido un buen plan, pero en cuanto estuvo allí empezó a pensárselo mejor.

'¿Y si se piensa que lo estoy acechando?' Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea. No quería que Stiles pensara eso, aunque probablemente lo parecía. Puede que todo aquello fuera una malísima idea. Debería haberse quedado en casa, como había hecho el fin de semana pasado, estudiando como el alumno aplicado que supuestamente era.

Justo en ese momento lo vio. Stiles estaba un par de puestos más allá, vistiendo una sudadera roja y tirando de un pequeño carrito. Debía de haber llegado hacía poco porque el carro seguía vacío.

'Mierda…' pensó con el corazón en la garganta. Se agachó tras el puesto de coles, asomándose levemente para poder observar al chico. Se estaba acercando. 'Maldición… Tengo que irme antes de que me vea.' Se quedó quieto, pensándoselo un poco mejor. '¿Bueno… y qué si me ve? Simplemente estoy aquí comprando comida. Me gusta la comida… no pasará nada.' Derek trató de convencerse a sí mismo juntando todo el valor que poseía. Salió de detrás del puesto, acercándose al chico. Se sentía valiente. Se sentía confiado. Se sentía… como acosador pervertido que seguía al chico a todas partes. Derek se giró de inmediato intentando largarse de allí sin ser detectado.

"¿Mr. Hale?"

Derek hizo una mueca. "Mierda" murmuró, lo había pillado. Se giró lentamente.

"¡Oh! ¡Me había parecido que eras tú!" Stiles sonrió acercándose a él. "¿Comprando?"

Derek se limitó a asentir. Mirando las coles antes de coger una con decisión. "Me gusta la col" se pateó mentalmente por su estupidez. '¿Me gusta la col? ¿En serio?'

Las cejas de Stiles se arquearon con diversión. "¿Col, eh?"

Derek cerró los ojos y negó. "No sé porque he dicho eso. Quiero decir la col está rica. Me gusta. Quiero decir que me gusta lo mismo que a cualquier otra persona normal le puede llegar a gustar." Cerró la boca de golpe tratando de evitar que el flujo sin control de palabras continuara.

Stiles sólo sonrió, examinando el puesto y cogiendo una col para él. "Yo también tengo que comprar algunos vegetales para el apartamento. Tengo que encontrar la manera de esconderlos en los platos, si no Scott no se los comerá."

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Scott? ¿Tú amigo?"

"Síp, tengo que cocinar para ambos, si no lo hiciera él se limitaría a vivir de comida congelada y fideos instantáneos."

El comentario le recordó a Derek que tenía que reponer sus existencias de comida congelada y fideos instantáneos de camino a casa, no todo el mundo tenía a un Stiles que cocinara para ellos. Al ver a Stiles darle un par de monedas al vendedor, miró la col en sus manos. 'Supongo que yo también debería pagarla, después de todo la he toqueteado…' Sacó su cartera, tendiéndole al vendedor un par de dólares y guardando la verdura en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Por un momento deseó haber traído una bolsa algo más grande.

"Ponlo aquí." Dijo Stiles mientras extendía la mano para que Derek le pasara la col. "Puedes guardar lo que compres en mi carro por el momento."

"Gracias."

Deambularon entre los puestos mientras Stiles compraba lo que necesitaba. El chico hablaba animadamente mientras Derek se limitaba a escuchar. Por un momento se preguntó cómo es que en un principio había estado nervioso, Stiles parecía contento de tener a Derek allí con él. Pasaron por unos puestos llenos de bollos recién hechos e inevitablemente se vieron atraídos por el olor. Stiles comía feliz un croissant caliente y tostado mientras Derek hacía lo propio con una palmera.

"Mmmm" suspiró Stiles. "Está muy bueno."

Derek estiró la mano para coger un trozo del bollo en manos de Stiles. Se lo metió en la boca evaluando su sabor. "Mm" se encogió de hombros. 'No está tan bueno como los que haces tú', pensó.

"Oh… emm, gracias."

O al menos creyó que lo había pensado.

Derek sintió un ligero sonrojo adueñarse de su cara y trató de hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando se atrevió a echar un vistazo en dirección a Stiles lo vio sonreír contento antes de darle otro mordisco a su croissant. Derek hizo lo mismo con su palmera esperando que eso le impidiera decir alguna otra cosa embarazosa más.

Siguieron su camino, con Stiles comprando sus tan anheladas cerezas y agradeciéndoselo profundamente al vendedor. Derek lo ayudó, además, con una bolsa de manzanas y otra de moras. Cuando el carro empezó a pesar demasiado, Derek se encargó de llevarlo sin comentar nada. Aunque no se le escapó la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Stiles a la que le siguió una sonrisa. Escondió la leve sonrisa que había aparecido en su propio rostro.

Algo más tarde, Derek trató de contener su emoción cuando vio a Stiles coger una bolsa de limones y añadirla al carrito.

"Parece que últimamente tienden a desaparecer muy rápido de la cafetería" comentó el chico mientras lanzaba una mirada acusadora en dirección a Derek.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "No tienes por qué hacer dulces de limón." Y ahí volvía aparecer el flujo de palabras sin control. Derek lamentó lo dicho incluso antes de acabar de pronunciar la frase.

"¿Oh, de verdad?" sonrió Stiles mientras se rascaba la mejilla considerando lo dicho. "No creo que eso le sentara muy bien a uno de mis clientes habituales. Parece que le gusta bastante el limón. Casi tanto como parece gustarle la col."

Derek cerró los ojos resoplando despacio. Ir allí realmente podía haber sido una malísima idea.

Stiles volvió a reírse. "Vamos cara triste, anímate. Nunca te privaría de tus preciados limones." Derek se limitó a esconder otra sonrisa.

Pararon en otros puestos, Stiles comprando algunas frutas, verduras y sin dejar de hablar durante todo el camino. Demasiado pronto, en opinión de Derek, llegó el momento en el que debían separarse. El carro de Stiles estaba completamente lleno, incluso, cuando Derek sacó su col, la palmera a medio comer y una uvas rojas sin semillas que había comprado y que ya había empezado a comerse. Por un momento pensó si debía haber comprado algo más para evitar parecer un acosador, pero por otro lado estaba contento de no haberlo hecho. De hecho, estaba preguntándose qué iba a hacer con la col, no quería imaginarse si tuviera muchos más productos frescos sabiendo que acabaría tirándolos. La mayor parte de su comida salía de su congelador o de cualquier sitio que ofreciera entrega a domicilio. Cocinar no era lo suyo.

"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda para llevar todo eso?" Preguntó Derek mientras señalaba al carro con la cabeza antes de meterse otra uva en la boca.

"Nah, estaré bien. De todas formas no vivo muy lejos de aquí y puedo convencer a Scott para que me ayude a llevar esto a la cafetería más tarde."

Derek, que tenía una uva a medio camino de su boca, añadió. "Entonces, supongo que nos veremos mañana ¿no?"

Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo Stiles se inclinó, agarrando la uva con los dientes y comiéndosela. "Puedes apostar a que sí" le guiñó un ojo. "Nos vemos Dwayne" Stiles sonrió antes de despedirse con un gesto de su mano y caminar rumbo a su apartamento con el carro lleno tras él.

Derek, sin embargo, parecía pegado al suelo. A esas alturas ya ni siquiera sabía si seguía respirando. Su mirada vagaba de la figura con la sudadera roja a sus dedos y vuelta. Sus dedos que casi habían rozado los labios del otro chico. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sin moverse, incluso mucho después de que Stiles desapareciera de su vista. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que lentamente, evolucionó hasta convertirse en una sonrisa en toda regla. Definitivamente, ir al mercado aquel día había sido una excelente idea.

/\/\/\

Derek frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía estar bien.

Catorce. Ca. Torce.

Miró incrédulo a la báscula en su baño. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una, lo más probable es que fuera una de esas cosas que su hermana estaba convencida de que necesitaba y que había incluido en su compra de cosas para la universidad. Cuando, aquella mañana, Derek fue a ponerse un par de pantalones, los notó más apretados que de costumbre, así que se decidió a usar la báscula para pesarse.

Había engordado catorce kilos. Catorce.

Derek gruñó, pasándose la mano por la cara con desesperación. No lo entendía, Todas las mañanas hacía ejercicio antes de prepararse para ir a la universidad. Suspiró. 'Todos esos pasteles que he estado comiendo. Tal vez debería dejarlos…'

Pensó sobre ello. Amaba todo lo que Stiles cocinaba. Tomar un bollo con su café por las mañanas se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria. No estaba dispuesto a cambiarla. Derek se puso un jersey y unos shorts antes de calzarse las zapatillas y salir del apartamento. Si no iba a dejarlo, entonces empezaría a correr.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Le gustaba el aire fresco y el cielo nublado, el Sol ya se había puesto escondiéndose tras de las colinas. Corrió por el campus, sabiendo que no debía preocuparse por los coches si permanecía dentro de él. Se sentía bien, incluso había empezado a sudar. Continuó corriendo hasta que la Luna y las estrellas iluminaron el cielo. Una hora y media después Derek se detuvo, limpiándose la frente con la manga. Estiró las piernas, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara tras el duro trabajo al que lo había sometido.

"¿Mr. Hale?"

Derek se incorporó, girándose hacia la familiar voz.

"¿Stiles?"

El chico sonrió. "¡Síp! ¡Hola!" Se colocó la mochila en el hombro antes de correr hasta él.

Derek estaba genuinamente sorprendido. No había planeado eso. No, de verdad, esa vez no lo había planeado. "¿Tú por aquí?"

"Ya ves." Se burló Stiles usando la frase que Derek había usado en su contra. "Acabo de salir de clase."

Derek miró su reloj, eran las 8:30. "¿Tienes clases por la tarde?"

"Obviamente. Trabajo por las mañanas."

Derek parpadeó. "¿Y cuándo duermes?"

Stiles se rió. "Duermo, pero me vale con 5 horas. Soy demasiado hiperactivo como para dormir mucho más que eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Corriendo."

"Oh." Stiles sonrió. "Así que alguien se está poniendo gordito ¿eh?" se burló mientras pinchaba con el dedo la tripa de Derek.

Derek contuvo el impulso de prolongar el toque inclinándose sobre el dedo ajeno y se conformó con sonrojarse. Por suerte, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para no tener que preocuparse de que Stiles lo viera. Se estiró un poco más, sin mostrar expresión alguna en la cara. "Bueno, ¿y quién tiene la culpa de eso?" preguntó mientras miraba a Stiles de manera acusadora.

"No me culpes a mí Dashiki. Yo no te obligo a comerte todos esos bollos."

"¿Dashiki? Eso ni siquiera es un nombre. Es una prenda de vestir."

Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, empiezo a quedarme sin ideas."

Derek se limitó a negar divertido. "Así que, umm…" Tragó saliva, mientras dibujaba patrones invisibles con la punta del pie en la acera. "¿Quieres… quieres que te acompañe a casa?" preguntó mirando hacia el cielo.

Stiles sonrió. "Por supuesto, me vendrá bien la compañía."

Derek dejó salir el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo y se relajó. "¿Qué clase acabas de tener?"

"Sociología."

Derek arqueó una ceja. "No sabía que los estudiantes de ciencias tenían que hacer sociología."

"Bueno, normalmente no, pero en última instancia… quiero entrar en ciencias forenses y resolver crímenes y esas cosas. Sociología me ayudaría a entender las mentes de las personas."

"Um" gruñó Derek.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es parecido a lo que yo estoy estudiando."

"¿El qué? ¿Tácticas de guerra?"

Derek miró de reojo al chico a su lado. "No, criminología."

Stiles soltó una risita sorprendido. "¡No me lo creo! ¿Entonces para qué estudias historia y mitología? Espera, espera, deja que adivine. Historia por las tácticas de guerra, obviamente, y mitología por…" se tocó la mejilla con un dedo pensativo. "¿Por qué?"

"Puedes saber mucho de las motivaciones de una persona si conoces sus creencias."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial!" sonrió a Derek mientras daba un par de saltitos. "¿Sabes que sería increíble? Si fundáramos una agencia juntos. Tú podrías ser el detective super-guay y yo el aún más guay tío del laboratorio."

Derek respondió burlón. "¿Y por qué exactamente serías el más guay si tú te quedas en el laboratorio mientras yo ando por las calles pateando culos?"

"Porque, Donatello, porque. A pesar de toda tú destreza física, no podías hacer nada sin mí y mi cerebro superior." Se tocó la sien enfatizando sus palabras. "Y tú gritarás en cada caso '¡Stiles! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!'" Derek se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. "¡Pero eso está bien! Porque eso significa que cuando un tipo malo quiera cobrarse venganza porque mis asombrosas dotes deductivas lo detuvieron, tú serás como mi guardaespaldas personal." Se giró hacia Derek con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. "Puedo verlo. Incluso tendríamos nuestra propia serie de televisión: ¡Mr. Hale & Stilinator!" Movió la mano sobre su cabeza señalando el cielo nocturno, como si sus nombres estuvieran escritos allí con luces de neón. "Conquistaríamos el mundo, tú con tu aire oscuro, melancólico y misterioso y yo con mi ingenio, mi encanto y mi sex-appeal." Movió las cejas sugerentemente.

Derek sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. 'Este chico…'

"Oh, y tú harías esa cosa, con las gafas de sol. Y también harías todos esos ridículos juegos de palabras como 'Parece que la fiesta…. estuvo de muerte.' Y tendríamos uno de esos increíbles temas musicales de cabecera y muñecos con nuestra cara y ofertas para hacer películas y coches alucinantes y todo eso." Stiles dejó de hablar al fin para respirar profundamente y sonreír cálidamente a Derek. "Seh, esos seríamos nosotros."

Derek miró a Stiles, dejándose llevar por su entusiasmo. "Seh, esos seríamos nosotros." Repitió.

La sonrisa de Stiles se amplió, pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico mayor. "Tú y yo chico. Llegaremos lejos."

A Derek le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Pronto llegaron al apartamento de Stiles.

"Ha sido muy amable acompañándome a casa buen señor." Dijo Stiles con un muy mal imitado acento de jovencita del sur, pestañeó un par de veces antes de fingir que hacía girar un parasol. "Realmente lo aprecio. Es difícil encontrar a un auténtico caballero hoy en día."

"Eres ridículo, lo sabes ¿verdad?" se burló Derek.

"Y estoy seguro de que es precisamente eso lo que más le gusta a la gente de mí" sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

"¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Stiles! ¡Dame comida!"

Derek vio como un borrón pasaba por su lado a toda velocidad y se tiraba sobre Stiles. Estuvo a punto a agarrar al desconocido y alejarlo de un tirón cuando reconoció la despeinada mata de pelo.

"¡Ya estaba yendo a comprar un poco de cerdo mu shu!" se quejó Scott aflojando un poco el abrazo.

"Eso es asqueroso tío. Sabes que eso es todo grasa."

"Bueno estaba hambriento."

Stiles suspiró. "No tienes remedio." Volvió su atención a Derek. "Mr. Hale, este es Scott."

"¿Eh?" Scott hizo una mueca confuso antes de girarse encontrándose a Derek. "¡Oh! ¡Me has asustado tío!" se rio colocando una mano en su pecho. "¿Qué tal?" Preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Derek se limitó a mirarla perezosamente recorriendo el brazo hasta volver a los ojos del chico.

Stiles resopló. "Pórtate bien con mi compañero de piso."

El ceño de Derek se frunció. "¿Compañero de piso? ¿Vivís juntos?"

"Sí tío. Eso es básicamente lo que significa 'compañero de piso.'" Respondió Stiles divertido.

"Stiles es el mejor compañero de piso del mundo. Es como vivir de nuevo en casa con mi madre."

"Gracias colega" sonrió Stiles pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Scott y dándole un ligero apretón. "Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

"Ja. Ja." Scott lo fulminó con la mirada.

Para Derek era casi imposible prestar atención a la conversación, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mano sobre el hombro de Scott.

"¿Quieres subir? Voy a hacer la cena." Ofreció Stiles.

Separó, con algo de esfuerzo, los ojos de la mano del chico, y mirándolo sin expresión respondió. "No, gracias. Ya he cenado." mintió. Por supuesto que quería que Stiles cocinara para él y mucho, pero definitivamente no quería compartirlo con nadie. Algo en su cerebro le decía que estaba siendo infantil, pero francamente, no le importaba.

"¿Estás seguro?" insistió.

Derek simplemente asintió. "Seh, estoy bien."

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el rugido de un estómago. Scott sonrió avergonzado. "Supongo que estoy más hambriento de lo que pensaba."

Derek fulminó con la mirada al muchacho.

"Bien" dijo Stiles soltando los hombros de Scott. "Debería empezar a cocinar entonces."

"Buenas noches Mr. Hale. Ha sido un placer conocerte al fin." Dijo Scott volviéndole a tender la mano. "Oh, cierto, tú no…" apartó la mano.

"Buenas noches Derek" Stiles sonrió. "Nos vemos mañana."

Por un segundo Derek se sorprendió al escuchar a Stiles por fin decir su auténtico nombre. Sintió una sensación cálida extenderse por su cuerpo que contrastaba con el aire frío que los rodeaba. Asintió sintiendo el desprecio desaparecer. "Buenas noches." Observó a los dos chicos entrar en el edificio antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su propio apartamento.

Derek debía admitir que ver a Scott con Stiles le había hecho tener un sentimiento de vacío. Se preguntó cómo sería tener un amigo tan cercano. Quizá ahora vivirían juntos. Quizá cocinarían el uno para el otro… justo entonces recordó lo que había dicho antes Stiles 'Mr. Hale & Stilinator'. Quizá Derek aún no tenía ese tipo de amistad. Quizá, solo quizá, podría tenerla en el futuro.

**Nota autora: **- Elimina el montón de palabras ridículas que podría decir tras el capítulo por no haber dormido suficiente – 14 kilos hace referencia a los 14 kilos que ganó el propio Hoelinch antes de la escena de la piscina de la temporada 2, XD ya sabéis a que me refiero. Solo para que lo sepáis me encanta la col.

**Nota traductora:** En realidad no son 14 kilos, son 14 libras que son unos 7 kilos (6,8)… pero lo dejé en 14, sorry, en capítulos posteriores veréis que tengo que adaptar algunas cosas para que encajen, pero pondré notas como estas para comentarlo. Espero que sigáis mandando reviews (después de traducir un poco más responderé algunos) porque de verdad verdad que me animan un montón. Trataré de subir siempre los domingos como poco, pero si consigo adelantar mi ritmo lo haré más a menudo. Un saludo! Y nos leemos en el próximo!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota traductora: **Tengo que ponerme seria porque me dedico a rolear en twitter en vez de traduciros. Chap 6, como os prometí, hoy Domingo ^^. Si alguna vez se me pasa algo de explicar en una nota preguntadlo en un review y lo explico encantada. Muchas gracias a mi beta **Poketjud**.

**Integrate**

Derek se encontraba en la librería tratando de localizar la sección de psicología, necesitaba un libro para una de sus clases. En cuanto halló la estantería no tardó nada en encontrar el libro que buscaba colocándoselo debajo del brazo. Mientras caminaba hacia la caja registradora dispuesto a pagar y marcharse, otro libro llamó su atención. Lo cogió hojeándolo con curiosidad.

Era un libro de cocina. Más específicamente un libro de cocina sobre postres. En cada página había una fotografía del plato correspondiente con las instrucciones detalladas en la página contraria. Derek observó la foto de unas red-velvet cupcakes cubierto de glaseado de crema de queso. 'Me pregunto si Stiles sabría hacerlo…" Hojeó muy por encima unas cuantas páginas más deteniéndose ante la fotografía de un pastel de miga de café. Se preguntó vagamente si Stiles sabría hacer ese también.

Derek decidió que comprar aquel libro no le haría daño, podría dárselo a Stiles y tal vez él intentaría hacer alguna de las recetas descritas. Se lo metió bajo el brazo, justo al lado de su libro de psicología, retomando su camino hacia la caja registradora cuando otro más llamó su atención. Así que pronto Derek se encontró curioseando en la sección de cocina. Cogió un libro, lo hojeó y tras decidir que lo que veía le gustaba, lo añadió a su pila de libros. Cogió otro, lo examinó levemente y de la misma forma lo añadió a la pila. Repitió dichas acciones otras tres veces más antes de sentirse satisfecho considerando que ya tenía todos los libros relevantes sobre postres y pasteles. Finalmente se dirigió a la caja sin preocuparse porque una compra de quince dólares se acabara de convertir en una de casi siete veces dicho precio. En realidad, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que estuvo de vuelta en casa, tras acabar su rápida cena y colocar la bolsa llena de libros sobre la mesa.

Derek se puso pálido. '¿Qué he hecho?' Vació por completo la bolsa, esparciendo su contenido sobre la mesa. Frente a él estaba el libro de psicología que había ido a comprar y seis libros de cocina diferentes. SEIS.

'Oh Dios mío' Derek sacó la cartera del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones para echarle un vistazo al ticket de compra. 'Oh Dios mío.'

Consultó la hora en su reloj, ya era demasiado tarde por lo que era imposible que le diera tiempo a volver a la tienda antes del cierre, ni siquiera yendo en coche. Se sentó, hundiendo la cara en las manos, tirando de su cabello con algo de desesperación.

'Está bien, mañana los devolveré. Simplemente me pasaré por la tienda después de clase y los devolveré. No hay de qué preocuparse' Suspiró sintiéndose algo más relajado pero respiró profundamente un par de veces más antes de continuar con su trabajo. Cogió el libro de psicología, abriéndolo frente a él, y agarrando un boli y un papel se dispuso a tomar notas mientras lo leía. Durante la siguiente hora se concentró por completo en el estudio.

Habiendo avanzado lo suficiente en su lectura recomendada, Derek empezó a distraerse lanzando un par de miraditas a los libros de cocina a su lado, que permanecían desordenadamente sobre la mesa. Se acercó el bolígrafo a los labios y dándose por vencido abrió uno de los libros acercándoselo.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek finalizó su rutina diaria antes de empezar a guardar lo que necesitaba para irse a la universidad. Guardó el libro de psicología en la mochila, convenientemente colocada al lado de la puerta para cuando tuviera que salir y fue en ese momento en el que se paralizó.

'Oh no…' gruñó antes de volver corriendo a su escritorio. Acababa de acordarse, justo después de acabar con su libro de piscología había cogido uno de los libros de cocina y había continuado haciendo anotaciones. Abrió el libro por una de las páginas marcadas con un post-it y… había escrito en los márgenes, a boli. '¡Oh Dios mío!' gritó en su cabeza.

Había hecho comentarios, pequeñas anotaciones en los márgenes preguntándose si Stiles podría hacer esto o aquello. También había pequeñas caricaturas de limones y algunos garabatos en varias páginas. Sus ojos vagaron por el resto de los libros sobre el escritorio. 'Debes estar de coña…' Los seis tenían post-it en los márgenes. Derek soltó el libro en su mano, agarrando otro y abriéndolo. Era imposible que hubiera escrito en todos… Lamentablemente sí, ahí en el margen se encontraban más notas claramente escritas por él. Lo dejó para coger otro, y luego otro… Todos los libros tenían anotaciones… a boli.

Derek dejó el último libro sobre la pila antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo nerviosamente mientras la otra se apoyaba en su cadera. Empezó a pasear por la habitación pensativo. 'Ok. Puede que no sea para tanto si se los doy. Estoy seguro de que estará agradecido… Seguro que le gusta aprender nuevas recetas.'

Derek asintió satisfecho con sus pensamientos, se había decidido. Cogió una bolsa metiendo los seis libros en ella y salió cargándola rumbo a la cafetería.

"Buenos días Dustin." Saludó Stiles al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Derek asintió a modo de saludo antes de dejar sus cosas en su mesa habitual. Dejó la bolsa con los libros en el suelo a sus pies. Stiles pronto se unió a él, depositando el café a su lado. El dibujo de aquel día era una hoja bastante complicada. Algún día tendría que preguntarle sobre aquello. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a hacer este tipo de cosas?

"Deja que eche un vistazo a las tartaletas" Stiles sonrió. "¡Voy a usar un soplete!" se frotó las manos antes de marcharse.

"¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio te ha dado permiso para usar un soplete?" preguntó Derek haciendo que el chico se detuviera en la puerta.

"¡Ajá! Esa es la pregunta correcta, a la que responderé diciendo que sólo se necesita permiso si la otra persona sabe lo que vas a hacer." Stiles se tocó la sien. "Medita sobre ello."

Derek entendió lo que quería decir de inmediato y negó con la cabeza. "Ten cuidado ¿vale?"

Stiles sonrió. "Claro que sí querido." Se rio antes de desparecer tras la puerta.

Derek resopló, pero aun así sonrió. Tomó asiento sintiendo como su pie golpeaba la bolsa en el suelo. Fue en ese momento en el que las dudas volvieron. '¿Qué pasa si no los necesita? Parece tener ya una gran colección de recetas en la cabeza. ¿Le parecerá extraño que haya comprado esto?' Derek frunció el ceño mientras bebía café. 'Es una idea estúpida. No debería haberlos traído. Para empezar ni siquiera debería haberlos comprado.' Los pensamientos en su cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco así que acabó gruñendo por la frustración. Cuando Stiles volvió con un par de tartaletas de manzana flambeadas se las arregló para parecer tranquilo.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Preguntó Stiles mientras señalaba la bolsa en el suelo con la cabeza.

Por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Derek se abrieron asustados antes de poder controlarse. "Es… nada. No es nada."

"¿Puedo miraaaaaaaaaaar?" sonrió sentándose en la silla antes de doblarse tratando de alcanzar la bolsa.

"Stiles, no." Derek sintió como se sonrojaba, arrebatándosela antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. La sujetó contra su pecho, decidido a no dejarle ver el pequeño desliz, que por falta de juicio, había cometido.

Stiles cedió, volviendo a acomodarse en la silla con las manos levantadas. "Está bien, está bien. Pero sólo para que lo sepas, voy a empezar a inventarme un motón de teorías absurdas sobre lo que hay en la bolsa y voy a preguntarte sobre ella periódicamente cada mañana. No puedes aparecer aquí con una bolsa misteriosa y esperar que no intente averiguar lo que hay en ella. A día de hoy sigo intentando descubrir que había en el maletín de Pulp Fiction, ni siquiera puedo dormir por las noches."

Derek se limitó a mantener la vista fija en él.

El chico hizo un mohín.

Pero aun así Derek no cedió.

"¡Ok! ¡Vale!" dijo Stiles levantando los brazos rindiéndose. "Déjame morir de curiosidad. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te cocine cosas ricas en mi lugar."

Derek arqueó una ceja. "Sabes que realmente no puedes morir de curiosidad."

"Pues yo creo que sí se puede. Si tu curiosidad es suficiente tú cerebro podría llegar a explotar y el resto de tu cuerpo podría combustionar espontáneamente."

"Eres idiota." Se burló Derek.

Stiles hizo una mueca ofendido. "¡Esa no es la forma apropiada de hablarle al Stilinator!"

Y dicho esto se fue por la tangente empezando a divagar cambiando de un tema a otro con rapidez como hacía normalmente. Derek hacía pequeños comentarios, bebía su café y devoraba sus tartaletas. Al final se relajó lo suficiente como para volver a colocar, sin pensárselo dos veces, la bolsa de nuevo en el suelo. Así que cuando llegó el momento de irse a la universidad, Derek se marchó, con las dos manos desocupadas balanceándose despreocupadamente.

Volvió a paralizarse. Sus dos manos… estaban desocupadas. '¡No! Ese pequeño… ¡Me ha engañado haciéndome sentir una falsa sensación de seguridad! ¡Qué demonios Derek! ¿Qué clase de criminólogo caería ante un truco como ese?' Aun reprendiéndose a sí mismo corrió de vuelta a la cafetería. Abrió la puerta de golpe pero ya era tarde. Stiles estaba de pie junto a la mesa, la bolsa había sido colocada sobre una silla y en sus manos tenía uno de los libros abierto. Derek podría haberse muerto allí mismo. "Esos no… esos… yo no…" parecía no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para explicarse.

Stiles miró a Derek, que sólo parecía poder devolverle la mirada desde la puerta. "¿Esto… esto es para mí?" preguntó.

Derek pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa circunstancia era mantener la boca cerrada. Así que se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a la puerta, interiormente crispado aunque por su cara no lo pareciera.

Stiles pasó la vista de la bolsa a Derek y luego al libro en sus manos. Algo debió encajar en su mente porque pronto una leve sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios. "Gracias Mr. Hale." Dijo encantado. Cerró el libro pasando el pulgar por los post-it en el margen. "Me encantan. Mañana intentaré hacer alguna de sus recetas."

Derek sólo pudo asentir, apartando la cara para esconder su sonrojo. Se quedó de pie, como pegado al sitio, durante varios minutos más hasta que escuchó a Stiles reírse.

"¿No vas a llegar tarde a clase tío?"

Derek levantó la muñeca para mirar la hora en su reloj. "¡Mierda!" se dio la vuelta echando a correr con la esperanza de llegar a clase a tiempo.

Más tarde, ya en clase, se daría cuenta. A Stiles le había encantado. Derek había conseguido hacer algo que a Stiles le había encantado. Supo que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero no le importaba. No es como si alguien le estuviera prestando atención, después de todo estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la clase. Todo lo que importaba es que Stiles estaba feliz y había sido Derek el que lo había logrado.

/\/\/\

El domingo por la noche, bastante tarde, Derek se estaba lavando los dientes cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Curioso, se enjuagó la boca y se acercó a la mesilla de noche. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto de 'El increíblemente genial Stiles :D'. Derek sonrió abriendo el mensaje.

ey mr. hale siento molstar pero olvide dcirt q mñn por la mñn no stare en la caftria. pero no t preocups xq le enseñe a Isaac como hacr tu cafe tal y como t gusta. solo t aviso para que no MATES al pobre chico. nuestro primr encuentro fue un poco tnso. d vrdad

A pesar de la broma, Derek no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Apartando la ola de decepción que lo invadió, envió rápidamente una respuesta.

¿Va todo bien?

sip todo va prfctamnt. no s q quiera parcr debbie dwner (1) ni nada pero mñn es el anivrsario de la muert de mi madre. asi q supong prmit tomarm un dia libre.

'Oh vaya' pensó Derek.

Lo siento.

sta bien. simplmnt no m siento con animos como para trabajar sabs?

Seh, lo sé.

Quería decirle algo más, quería apoyar al chico, pero las palabras no eran su punto fuerte.

Pero ey! volvre el marts para echart a perder con macarons de chocolate y limoooooooooooooooon mmmmmmmm!

Derek sonrió.

No te preocupes por eso. Buenas noches Stiles.

nas nochs douglas ;)

Derek miró su teléfono durante unos segundos tratando de resistirse antes de acabar rindiéndose. Recorrió varios menús hasta encontrar la foto del sonriente chico. Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse simplemente con mirarla. 'Desearía poder hacer algo por él. ¿Pero qué?' suspiró, estudiando los rasgos del chico como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión.

Podía imaginarse como se sentía Stiles. Él mismo lo había experimentado. Derek había perdido a sus padres y esa había sido la peor época de su vida. Afortunadamente tenía a su hermana para ayudarle a superarlo, además su tío Peter los había acogido sin dudar un segundo.

Sentía una punzada en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en sus padres. Se preguntaba si Stiles sentiría lo mismo. Finalmente apartó los ojos del móvil, limpiando la pantalla antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada y abrazarla con fuerza, deseando que fuera algo más que una simple almohada.

/\/\/\

Derek llevó a cabo su rutina diaria sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos. Bebió su café preparado por Isaac, que aunque era aceptable no se podía comparar con el que preparaba Stiles. Aquella mañana incluso los bollos parecían un poco secos. Las clases eran aburridas y el camino hacia la clase de mitología fue demasiado tranquilo. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Erica el día aquel en que hizo el ridículo. 'Echo de menos su incesante y estúpido parloteo y sus estúpidos dibujos en la espuma de mi café y sobre todo echo de menos su estúpida cara.' Sólo había pasado una mañana alejado de él y esas palabras parecían más ciertas que nunca.

Aún deseaba poder hacer algo, así que una vez hubo acabado las clases, Derek se encontró a sí mismo justo frente al edificio del apartamento de Stiles. Incluso aunque no estaba con el chico, la cercanía era suficiente como para ayudar a calmar su mente. Además, sentía que de alguna forma, la proximidad debía de servir para algo, incluso si el chico no sabía que él estaba allí. Había considerado simplemente visitar a Stiles y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero seguramente si Stiles quisiera tener compañía habría avisado a sus amigos. De hecho, Derek no se sorprendería si un grupo de gente estuviera ya allí para apoyar al normalmente alegre chico. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el portal se abrió dejándolo cara a cara con Scott.

"¡Tío! ¡Mr. Hale! ¡Estás aquí!" Scott sonrió de inmediato.

Por un segundo Derek entró en pánico No quería que Stiles supiera que había estado allí, de pie frente a su casa como un acosador, lo cual empezaba a sentirse, incluso sin que esa fuera su intención.

"Es genial que hayas venido" siguió hablando Scott. "porque no me gusta dejar a Stiles solo cuando está deprimido ¿sabes? Me quedaría pero ya tengo problemas con economía, si me pierdo otra clase más voy a suspender y mi madre se enfadará muchísimo si la cago, así que necesito llegar a clase antes de que mi vida se acabe. Quiero decir tengo un trabajo y tal pero no puedo ser ayudante de veterinario para siempre, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?"

Por Dios. ¿Estos chicos respiraban alguna vez? Ahora podía entender por qué Stiles y él eran amigos. Probablemente nadie más podía aguantarlos.

"Vamos" dijo agarrando a Derek del brazo y tirando de él. "Te abriré la puerta."

Derk frunció el ceño, aquel chico era sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar de su aspecto. "En realidad, no quería… No espera que yo aparezca…"

"Oh está bien, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Stiles estará encantando de que hayas venido. Piensa que eres increíble."

Derek clavó la mirada en el chico. "¿Ha dicho eso?"

"¡Tío! ¡No tiene por qué hacerlo!" Scott se rio dejando a Derek un poco confuso, sintiendo como si necesitara un traductor cada vez que Scott hablaba, eso o una grabadora que le permitiera escucharlo más despacio.

El chico más joven giró el pomo de su apartamento y prácticamente empujó a Derek para que entrara. Derek le hubiera partido el cuello por maltratarlo de esa manera si no estuviera parcialmente paralizado por el hecho de estar en el apartamento de Stiles.

"¡Stiles! ¡Mr. Hale está aquí! ¡No te olvides de hacerme la cena! ¡Te quiero colega!" Scott sonrió a Derek antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

"¿De qué estás hablando…?" Stiles apareció por el pasillo, vestido con pantalones de pijama y una camiseta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Derek en mitad de su sala de estar.

"Um… hola." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Derek.

"Ey… Mr. Hale…"

Derek se rascó la nuca. "Yo sólo… pasaba por aquí. Luego tu amigo me… arrastró dentro…" se sentía realmente incómodo con el modo en el que Stiles lo estaba mirando. Derek señaló la puerta. "Simplemente me iré… No quería molestar…"

"¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Está bien." dijo Stiles por fin reaccionando. "Sólo estaba sorprendido de verte, eso es todo."

"Si estás ocupado puedo simplemente…"

"No, espera. Quédate. Por favor, quédate. Quiero que te quedes."

Derek asintió despacio, ignorando que había dejado de respirar al oír sus palabras. "Ok."

"Bueno, espera." Stiles meneó la cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes una rutina estricta que cumplir al acabar las clases? No quiero ser el causante de que la interrumpas."

"No importa… surgió algo más importante." Respondió de manera automática, sorprendentemente sincero. Le llevó unos instantes darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Rompió el contacto visual luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas. 'Idiota…' se reprendió.

Escuchó a Stiles reírse suavemente. Levantando la mirada observó como el chico se acercaba y apoyaba una mano en su brazo. "Gracias Mr. Hale. Me alegro de que estés aquí." Sonrió suavemente eliminando cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener Derek.

"Seh." Respondió. "Sin problema."

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron sentados en el sofá mientras Stiles le enseñaba a Derek el arte de jugar a videojuegos.

"Maldición Dawson, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡Necesitas coger una pistola!"

"¡Ya tengo una!"

"¡Disparaló! ¡Disparaló!"

"¡Estoy disparando!"

"Aprieta la X. Aprieta la X. ¡B-B-X-Y!"

"¡Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso!"

No hay necesidad de decir que Derek descubrió que los videojuegos se habían vuelto mucho más complicados que en sus tiempos donde bastaba con usar un joystick para manejar a Pac-Man. Afortunadamente, Stiles lo salvó de sentirse un completo fracasado desviando su atención a una nueva tarea.

Es por eso por lo que Derek estaba actualmente sentado en la encimera de la cocina abriendo una gran bolsa de nueces.

"¿Por qué mejor no compras una bolsa de nueces peladas?" refunfuñó Derek, tratando de sacar la nuez de la cáscara sin romperla.

"Porque no tiene el mismo sabor. La gente suele añadirles conservantes o esa clase de cosas. Las nueces naturales son las mejores porque no han sido manipuladas por otras personas, tienen más sabor a nuez."

Derek miró la bolsa a su lado. "¿Y por qué necesitas tantas?"

"Bueno, una de las especialidades de mi madre eran los pasteles de nueces. Así que cada año en este día hago algunas en su honor."

Levantó la vista. "Algunas, no sólo una."

"Exacto. Solía hacer sólo una para mi padre y para mí, pero ahora un par de personas, allá en casa, que solían ser amigos de mi madre, empezaron a pedirlas al darse cuenta de lo buen cocinero que soy." Ante eso Derek resopló aunque no le llevó la contraria. "Así que una vez horneadas las envío. Cuatro de ellas son para los amigos de mi madre, una para nosotros y otra para mi padre, incluso cuando no debería porque él necesita alimentarse de manera saludable y este pastel no exactamente macedonia de frutas si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Derek se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué umm… Qué tal está tu padre?"

"Está bien. Hablé con él esta mañana. Sé que la echa de menos pero se mantiene distraído con el trabajo y todo eso."

Derek se limitó a asentir, abriendo otra nuez. Escuchó a Stiles reírse así que levantó la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Nada." Sonrió con una bolsa de azúcar moreno en la mano. "Es sólo… Veruca Salt, chúpate esa"

Derek frunció el ceño confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo mi propia ardilla seleccionadora de nueces" dijo Stiles con orgullo. Ante la mirada inexpresiva que Derek le estaba dirigiendo añadió. "Oh vamos, ya sabes. ¿No has visto Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate?"

"¿Visto? ¿Quieres decir 'leído'?"

"No tonto. ¿Quién lee libros? Hacen películas sobre todo hoy en día."

Derek resopló. "Espera. ¿Me estás llamando ardilla?"

Stiles suspiró feliz. "Mi propia ardilla" Derek miró al chico antes de lanzarle una cáscara. "¡Ey! ¡Ardilla mala! ¡Mala! No me hagas sacar el pulverizador con agua para castigarte."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con su tarea… como la buena ardilla que era.

Una vez que las tartas estuvieron cocinándose en el horno, Stiles decidió que era hora de enseñarle a Derek como hacer nata montada.

"No hay nada que vaya mejor con un pastel recién hecho que la nata montada hecha a mano" dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba en el sitio anteriormente ocupado por Derek para poder verlo trabajar.

"¿Qué hay de malo con la nata de lata? ¿O con la nata Cool Whip?"

Stiles se limitó a mirarlo como si lo hubiera golpeado. "¿Qué cuál… Qué cuál es la diferencia? Dios, ¿Es que vives en una cueva?"

Derek frunció el ceño.

"Ok, antes que nada, la mitad de esas natas ni siquiera están batidas y la otra mitad ni siquiera son nata. Confía en mí en esto. ¿Alguna vez te he hecho comer algo que supiera mal?"

Cierto, Derek estaba de acuerdo con eso. En cuanto a sabores se refería Stiles nunca lo había decepcionado.

"Ok, ¿entonces qué? Simplemente pongo algo de nata en un bol y empiezo a batir?"

"Eres tan bruto ¿sabes? Apuesto a que en tu vida pasada te dedicabas a aplastarles las cabezas a los bebés foca, luego las arrastrabas hacia el fuego y llamabas a eso cena."

El chico mayor rodó los ojos mirando perezosamente a su compañero. "O simplemente podría partirte un palo de golf en la cabeza."

Stiles le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Está bien. Simplemente echa la nata en el bol, luego añade vainilla, miel y finalmente azúcar."

Derek siguió las instrucciones.

"Ok, ahora pon el bol bajo la batidora y asegúrate que esté puesta a baja potencia o salpicará en todas direcciones."

Comprobó los ajustes, eligió el correcto y miró a Stiles. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Pulsa el botón y ¡dale caña!"

Derek encendió la máquina, la batidora mezcló los ingredientes haciendo un pequeño zumbido. Pudieron observar como el líquido se volvía más esponjoso.

"Ahora puedes subirle la potencia para que se vuelva algo más compacta."

"¿Cómo, así?"

"¡No, espera!"

El contenido de la mezcla saltó cubriendo por completo la cara de Derek, machando su pelo y toda su camiseta. Pudo escuchar una risita mal disimulada procedente de la otra punta de la habitación. Se quitó la nata de los ojos con los dedos, clavando una mirada fulminante en Stiles.

"No."

"No me estoy riendo." Dijo Stiles manteniendo su cara completamente seria, pero, un segundo después, otra risita escapó.

"Stiles." Dijo Derek a modo de advertencia.

"No me estoy riendo." Repitió.

Derek suspiró, buscando una toalla o algo con lo que poder quitarse la nata.

"Ey Duncan"

Derek volvió a encararlo pero fue sorprendido por un repentino fogonazo.

"¡Stiles!" gruñó dándose cuenta de que el chico acababa de hacerle una foto. El chico huyó en cuanto Derek trató de alcanzarlo para quitarle el móvil. "Stiles dame tú teléfono." Advirtió.

Stiles lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su móvil. Soltó un gritito en cuanto Derek volvió a tratar de agarrarlo.

Con una mirada rápida a su alrededor, Derek localizó una toalla. Tras secarse la cara con ella la arrojó con fuerza y mandó una mirada asesina a Stiles. "Stiles. Dame. Tú. Teléfono." Dijo apretando los dientes.

Stiles estalló en carcajadas. "¡Ni de coña!" y con eso el chico corrió hacia su cuarto.

"¡Stiles! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Detuvo al chico interponiéndose en su ruta de huida. Stiles, aun riéndose, corrió en dirección contraria asegurándose que el sofá permaneciera entre ambos. "¡Stiles dame tú teléfono!"

"¡Nunca!"

Stiles se movió hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. Derek imitó los movimientos decidido a conseguir ese móvil y borrar la incriminatoria foto. Con un movimiento brusco hacia la derecha y una rápida finta a la izquierda, Stiles consiguió burlar la defensa de Derek y escapar por el pasillo.

Derek se estaba cansando de perseguir al chico. Stiles entró en su habitación tratando de cerrar la puerta tras él pero Derek consiguió entrar.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás. "Está bien, espera un segundo. Sólo un segundo." Dijo aún sonriente, con una mano estirada para detener al otro.

Derek vio a Stiles echar una ojeada a la puerta del baño y descubrió su plan. Cuando el chico trató de llegar hasta ella, Derek lo atrapó, haciéndolos caer sobre la cama. Derek se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del chico, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono al que las manos de Stiles se aferraban.

"Stiles, podrías simplemente dar…"

"¡No!"

"Sólo dame el maldi…"

"¡Nunca!"

Stiles se removió aún bajo Derek, colocándose en posición fetal con el teléfono escondido y seguro en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera hacer desaparecer a Derek.

"Me he mandado a mí mismo la foto así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es rendirte y dejar que me quede con ella porque, incluso si consigues borrarla, podré volver a descargármela de nuevo. Además, tú tienes una foto mía en tú teléfono y ahora yo tengo otra tuya en el mío, es lo justo ¿no?"

Las palabras salían de la boca del chico como un torrente.

Derek gruñó frustrado. Sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles si Stiles ya tenía una copia de la foto en un lugar seguro. Cedió, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Stiles abrió un ojo, luego el otro y giró la cabeza para mirar al otro chico, aunque permaneció en la misma postura. "¿Me dejas quedármela?"

Derek suspiró derrotado. "Bien. Pero te juro Stiles, que si la foto acaba colgada en internet o como parte de un poster pegado por todo el campus…"

"Lo pillo, lo pillo." Sonrió. "Lo prometo." Se estiró, moviéndose para volver a quedar tumbado sobre su espalda.

Ambos respiraban agitados tras la persecución, la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas.

Finalmente, Stiles se incorporó, asiendo la camiseta sucia de Derek. "Estoy muy contento de que te hayas pasado por aquí." Dijo suavemente, los ojos clavados en la mano que agarraba la prenda. "Mucha gente no sabe cómo actuar cuando no soy... ya sabes, yo mismo. Así que cuando Scott dijo que estabas aquí, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero… realmente estabas aquí. Eso me hizo muy feliz" finalmente levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes, los suyos marrones completamente sinceros. "Así que, supongo que lo que trato de decir es gracias. Por hoy, por todo."

Derek observó al chico bajo él, sintiendo su corazón henchirse de satisfacción con cada palabra. No sabía que decir.

Era algo extraño para Derek. Aún no sabía cómo, pero Stiles había conseguido formar parte de la rutina de Derek. Sus días no se sentían completos sin ver al chico, o al menos oír de él. Era algo nuevo para Derek, algo preciado. Era la primera persona a la que honestamente podía llamar amigo.

Y por primera vez, Derek sonrió a Stiles. Una gran y genuina sonrisa. Se quedaron quietos durante unos instantes, apreciando el vínculo que se acababa de formar entre ellos.

Fue entonces cuando algo atrajo su atención. Un olor que flotaba en el aire. Frunció el ceño. "¿A qué huele?"

Stiles imitó el gesto antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido. "¡Oh mierda! ¡Los pasteles!" Salió de debajo del chico corriendo hacia la cocina.

Derek parecía haberse quedado paralizado hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención. Estaba en la habitación de Stiles. Sobre la cama de Stiles. Y hacía diez segundos escasos había estado sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El pensamiento hizo que su corazón volviera a acelerarse como lo había hecho mientras perseguía al chico por el apartamento. Le llevó diez minutos volver a calmarse. Afortunadamente, Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado con los pasteles como para notarlo.

"Bueno las dos primeras están quemadas." Dijo Stiles en cuanto Derek apareció, abriendo la puerta del balcón para dejar salir el olor. "Lo que significa que tendrás que abrir más nueces. ¿Porfaaaaaaaaa?"

Llegados a este punto, Derek estaba empezando a pensar que no podía negarle nada al chico. Suspiró. "¿Puedo al menos limpiarme un poco antes?" preguntó señalando con la mano su desastrosa apariencia.

Stiles soltó una carcajada al recordar el incidente con la nata montada. Derek lo miró mal. "Lo siento, lo siento. No me río." Mintió descaradamente. "El servicio está por allí." Señaló. "Puedes coger una de mis camisetas del armario."

Derek se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, ligeramente asustado por lo que iba a encontrarse en el espejo. Estaba hecho un desastre. Su pelo y su cara estaban pegajosos y su camiseta estaba empezando a pegársele al cuerpo. Derek se quitó la sucia prenda, abriendo el grifo, y empezando a limpiarse la cara con agua caliente. Cogió una toalla secándose el pecho y la cara y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. '¿Cómo me he dejado convencer para acabar metido en esto?" se preguntó. Estaba seguro de que la respuesta tenía algo que ver con el chico en la otra habitación.

Entró en el dormitorio de Stiles, caminando hasta el armario. Abrió uno de los cajones cerrándolo rápidamente.

'Claramente ese era el cajón de la ropa interior.' Derek cerró los ojos tomándose un minuto para volver a calmarse. Probó con el siguiente cajón, conteniendo la respiración, y para alivio suyo, pudo sacar una camiseta blanca. La sujeto frente a él estirada y frunció el ceño. Su ceño se frunció aún más cuando observó el resto de las camisetas.

"¡Stiles! ¡Ninguna de estas camisetas me cabe!"

Escuchó un risita proveniente de la habitación de al lado. "¡Simplemente coge una! ¡A no ser que quieras ir sin camisa!" Añadió con una carcajada.

Derek gruño, pero agarró una camiseta negra que parecía poder quedarle bien. Estaba equivocado, pero era mejor que andar semidesnudo. Cuando finalmente volvió a la cocina Stiles tuvo que disimular otra risita.

"No sé de qué hablabas." Bromeó el chico. "Creo que te queda perfecta."

Derek frunció el ceño. La camiseta le quedaba demasiado apretada para su gusto. "Eres escuálido." Derek resopló siendo lo único que se le había ocurrido decir.

"Bueno, bueno. No todos podemos estar esculpidos por los dioses como tú. Además, mi personalidad lo compensa."

Derek se mofó.

Stiles le pasó una toalla. "Vamos gruñón. Ayúdame a limpiar el desastre que has provocado."

"Dijiste que subiera la potencia."

"Síp, pero no quería decir que la subieras directamente hasta el once."

Derek parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Once?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Realmente vives en una cueva ¿a qué sí?" Ante la mirada sin expresión que estaba recibiendo, Stiles se limitó a negar. "Olvídalo. Simplemente ayúdame a limpiar todo y pelaremos las nueces juntos."

Derek suspiró pero obedeció.

Al final consiguieron volver a preparar los seis pasteles. Derek incluso volvió a intentar hacer la nata montada, esta vez sin errores. Para cuando Scott llegó tras las clases y el trabajo, los pasteles ya estaban guardados en el frigorífico y había un plato caliente de espaguetis esperando por él. Derek que se había negado a comer unos espaguetis que no estuvieran hechos específicamente para él, estaba masticando felizmente un trozo de pastel, por fin comprendiendo porqué Stiles había insistido en hacer su propia nata montada.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Derek aún tenía que estudiar un poco antes de irse a la cama. Además, quería darse una ducha para eliminar cualquier rastro de nata. Stiles le había envuelto un trozo grande de pastel para que se lo llevara a casa, insistiendo en que Scott, de todas formas, tenía que reducir la cantidad de dulces que tomaba.

"Me voy yendo pues." Dijo Derek sujetado la camisa sucia en una mano y el recipiente con el pastel en la otra.

"Ey, espera. Te acompaño hasta abajo." Dijo Stiles levantándose y poniéndose las deportivas. En cuanto entraron en el ascensor Stiles se giró para encararlo. "Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy Dwight. Quiero decir que ha estado bien. Hacer los pasteles juntos me ha recordado a cuando los hacía con mi madre."

Derek asintió entendiéndolo. "¿Ella te enseñó a cocinar?"

"En su mayor parte. Me enseñó lo básico pero no estuve realmente interesado en ello hasta que murió, tuve que obligarme a aprender dado que mi padre generalmente trabajaba hasta tarde. Así que supongo que para mí cocinar es una buena forma de mantener su memoria con vida."

Caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio y Stiles abrió la puerta para que Derek saliera. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse, volvió su atención al chico. "Realmente sentía lo que dije. Aprecio mucho que te hayas pasado por aquí. Significó mucho para mí, significa mucho para mí. Así que gracias Mr. Hale. O Dominic. O Deon. O Darryl, Dane, Duke, Dionysus, Dante, Dale, Deiter…"

Derek negó con la cabeza resignado, sintiendo los extremos de sus labios levantarse en una sonrisa. "Es Derek." Cedió finalmente.

Stiles sonrió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras asentía con suavidad. "Lo sé." Derek resopló, pero no pudo decir que estuviera sorprendido. Stiles apretó suavemente el brazo que sostenía antes de liberarlo. "Buenas noches, Derek."

"Buenas noches Stiles."

Incapaz de resistirse, Derek se colocó la camiseta en su hombro antes de abrazar al chico con su brazo libre. Quería expresar en ese gesto todo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras, todo lo que quería decir para consolar a su amigo. Incluso ahora, era incapaz de expresarse.

Pero Stiles pareció entenderlo. Stiles siempre parecía entenderlo. Sintió el brazo del chico rodearlo. "Gracias, Derek."

Derek se separó con un simple asentimiento y volvió a asentir antes de empezar a caminar hacia casa.

Más tarde, mientras Derek estaba en la ducha, recibió un mensaje de texto de 'El increíblemente genial Stiles :D'. Era una fotografía de sí mismo cubierto de nata acompañada de un mensaje.

t gusta mi nuevo fondo d pantalla? ;)

Derek negó con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de irse a dormir.

**Nota Autora: **Dios Santo, éste ha sido bastante largo… No tenía previsto que lo fuera. No había planeado nada de esto, pero Oh ey, son las 3 de la mañana, ¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Bueh… de todas formas, este es mi tumblr por si estáis interesados: **effinlemon**. Bueno, en cuanto a la historia, Ja, umm… durante la escena en la que acabaron a horcajadas sobre la cama de Stiles, mi mente quiso que acabara desencadenado en algo más… sexy, pero no, no. Además, estoy un poco preocupada porque Derek sea demasiado poco Derek en esta escena, pero traté de racionalizar que estaría pasando por su mente en esa escena y no puede permanecer completamente estoico y deprimido aunque en el exterior sí actúe de esa manera. Incluso los hombres más arrogantes tienen inseguridades, además, me gusta pensar que es Stiles el que es capaz de sacar esa parte de él. Ummm oh sí, iba a hacer que Derek volviera a echar un vistazo en el cajón de los calzoncillos pero no creo que esté aún preparado para hacer algo como eso, o que en algún momento lo esté, es demasiado espeluznante… No sé. Por último, me imaginé las caricaturas que Derek dibujó en los libros unicejas, no sé porqué X3

(1) Debbie Downer: es un personaje ficticio de Saturday Night Live, el nombre en sí es una frase coloquial que se refiere a alguien que suele dar malas noticias o aporta sentimientos negativos, deprimiendo a los que lo rodean.

**Nota traductora:** Chap largo, espero que os haya gustado y me sigáis mandando ricos reviews que siempre consiguen sacarme una sonrisa. Decir que a partir de aquí cada vez son más y más largos los chaps hasta llegar a algunos de 40.000 palabras, pero trataré de seguir actualizando los domingos a pesar de ello! Si no hay cambios nos vemos entonces! Sigo traduciendo y esperando los comentarios, como ya dije al principio si hay cualquier duda o problema, hacédmelo saber. Btw, mi tumblr es **rideaslytherin**, ya que lo autora lo pone también lo pongo yo, por si acaso ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota traductora: **Saludos otro domingo más, os traigo un nuevo chap. Muchas gracias a mi beta **Poketjud**.

**Distractions**

Derek no sabía cómo, lo que se suponía que iba a ser una agradable salida con su amigo, había acabado degenerando en aquello.

Todo había empezado con un mensaje de texto el sábado por la tarde.

ey mr. hale! vn a comr conmg!

Derek había empezado a adelantar un trabajo de investigación que debía realizar para su clase de historia. 'Supongo que una comida no me hará daño.' ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Se hubiera quedado toda la noche despierto tratando de acabar su investigación si eso significara pasar una tarde con Stiles.

¿Dónde?

n mi rstaurant prfrido tiene las MEJORES patatas rizadas. esta un poco ljos pero podmos ir andando

Derek se lo pensó por un momento.

Si quieres, podemos ir en mi coche.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqq? claro q si! ven a recogrm en 15!

Okay.

Derek no era el tipo de persona que presumía del dinero que tenía, pero debía reconocer que su coche era su orgullo. Trabajaba muy duro para mantener a su _baby_ y se aseguraba de que siempre funcionara perfectamente. Así que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Stiles cuando vio el negro y elegante camaro deteniéndose a su lado.

"¿Éste es tu coche?" preguntó Stiles incrédulo, inclinándose para poder hablar con Derek a través de la ventanilla. "¿Cómo es que no vas conduciendolo a todas partes tío? Si este fuera mi coche, demonios, ¡probablemente viviría en él!"

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. "Limítate a subir."

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces." Respondió mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Stiles estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción en su asiento, pulsando todos los botones a su alcance. Probó cuanto se podía acercar el asiento al salpicadero y cuanto se podía reclinar, apretó los botones del aire acondicionado, los de la radio e incluso el de la luz del techo. Se giró para mirar el asiento de atrás, inclinándose para abrir el compartimento central del mismo. Incluso tocó las alfombrillas del suelo.

"Stiles para de una vez. Necesito que me indiques el camino." Lo regañó Derek.

"Está bien, está bien." suspiró Stiles volviendo a colocarse bien en el asiento devolviéndolo a su posición original. "Sigue la carretera por el momento. No puedo esperar para comerme unas patatas rizadas. Están tan ricas, son super-crujientes por fuera y tan blanditas por dentro, te van a encantar. Yo ya estoy babeando sólo de pensarlo."

"Siempre y cuando no babees sobre mis asientos."

"No puedo prometértelo. Gira a la izquierda aquí."

Derek siguió las instrucciones que Stiles le iba dando y tras dar un par de giros más por fin llegaron al restaurante. Entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas disponibles.

"¡Oh! Deberías probar…"

"¿Las patatas rizadas?"

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. "Pues no listillo, quiero decir sí deberías probarlas, pero no era lo que iba a decir."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio y ahora no te pienso a decir lo que iba a decirte. Así que vas a tener que sentarte ahí sin saber si has pedido lo mejor del menú o si podrías estar comiéndote algo mucho más delicioso con tan solo haberte molestado en escuchar a tu amigo Stiles."

Derek se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y volver su atención a la carta en sus manos. Unos instantes más tarde, escuchó al chico quejarse.

"¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que te iba a recomendar?"

No se molestó en levantar la mirada para responderle. "Nop." Derek sonrió internamente, sintiendo la frustración proveniente del chico. Hacer rabiar a Stiles siempre era divertido.

La camarera se acercó a ellos y les tomó nota, Derek se aseguró de pedir unas patatas rizadas en vez de las normales como Stiles le había sugerido. Una vez que la camarera se hubo alejado, Derek empezó a romper, algo nervioso, la servilleta que estaba colocada frente a él. "¿Ummm… tienes algo que hacer después de esto?"

Stiles se lo pensó durante un segundo y acabó encogiéndose de hombros, "Nop. Probablemente me iré a casa y aprovecharé para ponerme al día con los deberes y por supuesto, cuando digo eso, lo que realmente quiero decir es que me pondré a jugar videojuegos hasta que mi personaje suba al menos tres o cuatro niveles más. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, hay un evento. En el parque."

"Oh, ¿te refieres a 'Música en el Parque'?"

Derek asintió antes de añadir inseguro. "Estaba pensando en tomarme el resto del día libre… y probablemente ir a verlo… ¿te gustaría venir?" preguntó con cautela preparándose para el rechazo.

Stiles simplemente sonrió. "Claro. Suena divertido. Y si no lo es, al menos sé que allí venden unas palomitas dulces buenísimas."

"¿Por qué contigo todo se reduce a la comida?"

Stiles se quejó ofendido. "Soy un chico en pleno periodo de crecimiento. Si no estoy pensando en sexo lo más probable es que esté pensando en comida." Derek trató de no sonrojarse ante la mención del sexo. "Y en un raro aunque no poco común escenario, a veces los dos mundos se fusionan para crear una especie de…"

Afortunadamente, esa línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la llegada de la camarera, que volvía con sus bebidas. Derek metió la pajita en su bebida antes de darle un largo trago. La distracción fue suficiente como para que el chico más joven perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y cambiara de tema a uno completamente distinto.

Estaban tranquilamente hablando mientras esperaban a que su comida llegara, cuando una familiar pelirroja se acercó a su mesa, o rubia-fresa, como fuera, llevando una bolsa en un brazo y a una chica morena en el otro.

"¡Ey Lydia! ¡Allison!" sonrió Stiles saludando al par mientras se acercaban. Se levantó, abrazando a sus amigas. "Derek, ¿te acuerdas de Lydia? Y ésta es Allison, la novieta de Scott."

'¿La novieta? ¿Quién sigue diciendo eso?' Se preguntó Derek internamente mientras le daba educadamente la mano a la chica.

"Se supone que hemos quedado aquí con Jackson." Informó Lydia.

Y parecía que esa explicación era suficiente como para sentarse en la mesa sin ser invitada arrastrando a su amiga con ella. Lydia hizo a Stiles moverse para hacerles hueco en el sillón con forma de 'U'. Se inclinó sobre él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa.

Derek frunció el ceño observándolos, preguntándose si aquello era algo normal en su relación. Considerando lo poco que sabía sobre ellos lo más probable es que lo fuera y eso hizo que frunciera aún más el ceño.

Ambas pidieron algo para comer, aparentemente decidiendo quedarse y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Allison llamara por teléfono a Scott invitándolo a venirse. Derek gruñó para sus adentros.

Las chicas iniciaron una pequeña charla con Derek, pareciendo verdaderamente interesadas en conocerlo. Allison estaba bien, pero Lydia era francamente fascinante. A primera vista parecía la típica chica superficial y rica pero en realidad era sorprendentemente inteligente incluso estaba tratando de sacarse una doble licenciatura en física y química. Derek pensó que aquella chica podría llegar a agradarle si no fuera por las pequeñas miradas que frecuentemente compartía con Stiles. '¿Pero no tenía novio?'

No mucho más tarde de que les sirvieran la comida, Scott apareció junto a Isaac, ambos saludando a los ocupantes de la mesa. El chico de pelo despeinado optó por sentarse junto a su novia mientras Isaac optaba por hacerlo junto a Derek. El sillón empezaba a estar demasiado lleno para su gusto.

Llegados a este punto, había varias conversaciones desarrollándose a la vez en la mesa. Lydia hablaba con Allison mientras Stiles y Scott trataban de hablar entre ellos. Isaac había iniciado una conversación con Derek, que había descubierto que el chico del pelo rizado estaba también interesado en la criminología, unidos por su interés común en ella. Derek encontró por fin a alguien que podía entender a lo que se refería cuando decía 'Teoría de la tensión' (1).

"¿Teoría de tensión de cuerdas (1)?" Interrumpió Stiles. "Eso es de física ¿no?"

Derek iba a contestarle cuando Isaac soltó una carcajada. "No Stiles, no teoría de la tensión de cuerdas, sólo teoría de la tensión."

Derek notó el ceño fruncido en la cara de Stiles antes de verse envuelto en otra conversación con Isaac en cuanto éste saco el tema de la 'teoría biosocial'. También se dio cuenta de que Stiles había empezado a robarle alguna de sus patatas en cuanto hubo acabado su propio montón.

Para cuando Scott e Isaac recibieron su comida, Jackson apareció con su amigo detrás de él. El grupo entero, a excepción de Derek que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, los saludó, pero por supuesto en cuanto escuchó que el nombre del desconocido era Danny empezó a prestarles atención.

"¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde?" preguntó Lydia sonando realmente molesta. "Deberías haber llegado hace como una media hora."

"Culpa mía." Dijo Danny sonriendo tímidamente. Suspiró con algo de tristeza. "Acabo de enterarme de que mi ex ya está saliendo con otro." Un montón de condolencias procedentes de todas partes de la mesa hizo al chico Hawaiano sonreír agradecido.

Haciendo que todos se comprimieran lo máximo posible, Jackson y Danny consiguieron tomar asiento entre Stiles y Lydia. En cuanto Danny se sentó junto a Stiles, el chico más bajito le dio un par de palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

"Ese chico era un idiota de todas formas. Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor."

"Gracias Stilinski."

Y para su sorpresa, Danny se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron como platos, haciendo que apretara los puños inconscientemente con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarse las uñas marcadas en las palmas.

"Ag" se quejó Jackson. "¿Recuerdas cuando solías encontrarlo insoportable?" preguntó a su mejor amigo.

"Simplemente estaba negando su incontrolable atracción por mí." Sonrió Stiles inclinándose sobre Danny hasta que su cara quedó enterrada en el cuello ajeno.

"Tío…" Derek sintió una mano en su brazo y escuchó el susurro de Isaac. "Cálmate."

Derek miró enfadado a Isaac hasta que fue consciente de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Relajó las manos, estirándolas bajo la mesa permitiendo que el flujo sanguíneo se reactivara. No volvió la mirada hacia Isaac pero pudo escuchar la suave risita que escapó de sus labios.

No supo cómo había pasado, pero de alguna forma había acabado rodeado y prácticamente aplastado entre dos personas. No hacía mucho solía evitar este tipo de situaciones a toda costa. Derek era un hombre que valoraba el espacio vital y sentarse con ese grupo de gente lo estaba agobiando, claro que, dado que eran los amigos de Stiles y precisamente era el propio Stiles el que se encontraba sentado a su lado hombro con hombro, Derek se forzó a sí mismo a aguantar la incómoda experiencia. Además, Isaac tampoco era tal mala compañía.

Una vez que todos los platos estuvieron vacíos, los estómagos llenos y la cuenta pagada, se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento. Stiles se acercó a Derek sonriente. "¿Aún vamos a ir al parque verdad?"

"Espera, ¿qué pasa en el parque?" Preguntó Scott a voz en grito.

Derek se contuvo de soltar un gruñido, sabiendo como iba a acabar esa conversación.

"Oh, ¿no es esta tarde eso de 'Música en el Parque'?" preguntó Allison mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Scott.

"Jackson, vamos." Dijo Lydia encarando a su novio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Para sentarnos en la hierba a escuchar un montón de bandas malísimas?" resopló dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Danny que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que un viaje hasta el parque podría añadirle algo de cultura a tu vida." Respondió Danny de manera casual.

Jackson le dedicó a su amigo una mirada aburrida. "Sólo quieres ir para poder comerte con los ojos a los chicos que pasen por allí."

"Jackson, vamos a ir." Concluyó Lydia sin darle la opción de protestar.

"Oh… Quiero ir," se quejó Allison. "pero hemos quedado con mi padre."

"¿Es esta noche?" Scott parecía sorprendido, quizá también un poco preocupado.

"Scott, te lo llevo recordando toda la semana." Lo reprendió. "En realidad, deberíamos irnos ya."

Scott se rindió aceptando su destino. "Isaac, ¿necesitas que te lleve? ¿Te acerco a casa?"

"En realidad, prefiero ir a ver el concierto." Sonrió. "Derek me llevará." Se giró hacia el chico mayor. "bueno, si no te importa claro."

"¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero ir con Derek!" Se unió entusiasmada Lydia.

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo?" Preguntó Jackson frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú llevas a Danny idiota. En tu Porsche sólo hay sitio para dos ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?"

"Bien, lo que sea. Vamos Danny nos vamos" Dijo Jackson dirigiéndose a su coche.

"Nos veremos más tarde." Dijeron Scott y Allison mientras se despedían alejándose cogidos de la mano.

Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado pasando aquello? Abrió su coche e, inmediatamente, Lydia arrastró a Stiles al asiento trasero dejando a Isaac en el asiento delantero junto a Derek. De camino al parque Derek no pudo evitar echar miradas furtivas al chico en el asiento de atrás que bromeaba animadamente con su amiga. Derek sintió como su frustración crecía. Él debería ser la persona con la que Stiles estuviera bromeando, no esa acoplada. Los habría estado fulminando con la mirada todo el camino si Isaac no lo hubiera distraído con una conversación intranscendente.

Una vez encontraron un lugar para aparcar, Lydia arrastró a Stiles en busca del sitio perfecto para escuchar la música pero a la vez poder hablar sin molestar al resto de gente presente. Isaac y él los siguieron avanzando entre la multitud. Jackson y Danny no tardaron en encontrarlos. Lydia liberó el brazo de Stiles en seguida, agarrando el de Jackson en su lugar para la satisfacción de Derek. Claro que su alegría no duró mucho, volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver a Danny aprovechar la oportunidad y pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles. Así no era como debía de estar sucediendo todo aquello.

En su cabeza, Derek se había imaginado teniendo una comida agradable con Stiles amenizada con un par de bromas, tras lo cual, hubieran ido al parque para escuchar un poco de música pero, sobre todo, para seguir con la conversación un poco más. Al final se habrían levantado para dar un paseo por el lago artificial mientras Stiles compraba sus adoradas palomitas dulces y Derek aprovecharía para robárselas a puñados. Suspiró.

"Voy a por algo de beber" dijo a Stiles, necesitaba algo de espacio alejado del grupo a no ser que quisiera acabar pagando su frustración con alguno de ellos.

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo pero Isaac lo interrumpió. "Te acompañaré." Miró al resto. "¿Alguno quiere algo?"

"Nada para mí, gracias." Dijo Danny.

"Agua con gas." Pidió Lydia levantando un dedo.

"Alcohol." Murmuró Jackson arrastrando las palabras.

Stiles estaba inusualmente silencioso.

Isaac puso los ojos en blanco ante la petición de Jackson. "¿Así que sólo agua para la señorita?" ella sonrió al chico rubio de pelo rizando antes de que se alejara del grupo junto a Derek.

"Encantadora panda ¿verdad?" dijo iniciando una pequeña charla.

"¿De qué va ese tal Danny? Es gay ¿verdad? Creo que Stiles lo mencionó." dijo con rapidez Derek sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Isaac se rio. "Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?"

Derek se limitó a mirarlo mal consiguiendo simplemente que volviera a reírse. "¿Qué hay entre él y Stiles?"

Isaac ladeó la cabeza pensándoselo. "Creo recordar que Stiles le ha preguntado una vez o dos a Danny si lo encuentra atractivo."

Derek frunció el ceño.

Isaac soltó una carcajada, empujando Derek juguetón. "Tío, te ha dado fuerte."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

El chico soltó una risita. "No tienes por qué preocuparte por Danny. Stiles no es su tipo."

"¿Preocuparme? ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?"

"Sí, vale. Ok."

Compraron las bebidas y volviendo junto al resto. Habían encontrado un sitio en el césped. Lydia estaba acurrucada junto a Jackson mientras Danny y Stiles parecían estar manteniendo una conversación privada. A pesar de lo que Isaac acababa de decir, Derek no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en la que Danny se inclinaba sobre Stiles cada vez que hablaba con él. Quería que se largara.

'Al menos la música no es tan mala.' Pensó Derek tratando de encontrar algo positivo en lo que llevaba de día. 'Y ese chico, Isaac, tampoco es tan malo. Sus pasteles están secos pero al menos es ligeramente interesante.' Probablemente habría acabado tratando de conseguir la atención de Stiles como fuera si no hubiera sido por él. Isaac no sólo le estaba proporcionando una conversación interesante, sino que además lo distraía de la forma en la que, de vez en cuando, Danny lo miraba casi como si dijera. "¡Ja ja! Tengo a Stiles todo para mí y tú sólo eres un simple cliente. Yo soy su amigo y lo he sido desde mucho antes que tú y puedo besar su pálida mejilla como si me perteneciera, además, tengo unos estúpidos hoyuelos que a Stiles le encantan y…" Derek resopló, deteniendo su propio monólogo interno sabiendo que no le iba a conducir a nada bueno.

Pasado un rato, se levantó tratando de encontrar un servicio. Estaba empezando a desear que hubieran ido a cualquier otro sitio en lugar de a ese estúpido restaurante al que parecía que ese día todo el mundo había decidido ir. Derek se detuvo. '¿Y si Stiles lo había planeado?'

No tuvo oportunidad de contemplar esa idea ya que el chico en cuestión agarró su brazo tirando de él. "Ey… qué…" farfulló Derek.

"Necesito estirar las piernas. Además," sonrió. "Palomitas Dulces, puedo olerlas desde aquí."

Una vez que Stiles tuvo la bolsa más grande de todas las que había en sus manos, Derek empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban sentados los amigos del chico. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Stiles no lo estaba siguiendo, si no que lanzaba palomitas al aire y las capturaba fácilmente con la boca. "Vamos a dar una vuelta."

Derek se limitó a arquear una ceja, aunque estaba deseando aceptar la idea. "¿Y qué pasa con tus amigos?"

Stiles movió la mano quitándole importancia. "Sobrevivirán. Apuesto a que ni siquiera han notado que nos hemos ido."

Derek se encogió de hombros, no iba a discutir por eso, había querido irse desde el primer momento.

"Umm…" dijo Stiles mientras seguía comiendo. "Isaac y tú parecéis llevaros bastante bien."

"No está mal." Respondió sin querer comprometerse. Stiles simplemente asintió llevándose otra mano llena de palomitas a la boca. Derek apretó los labios antes de rendirse. "¿Y Danny y tú? Parecéis bastante unidos."

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Danny está al acecho, buscando un nuevo hombre."

Derek miró al chico disimuladamente. "¿Tú incluido?"

Stiles soltó una carcajada. "Ni de coña, no soy su tipo." Miró a Derek de soslayo. "Pero está, sin embargo, bastante interesado en ti."

Derek parpadeó. "Espera ¿qué?"

"Creo que a Danny le gustas Mr. Hale." bromeó.

Derek negó con la cabeza. No estaba interesado. Para nada.

Stiles continuó. "Cree que tienes ese algo misterioso y oscuro rodeándote." Se quedó callado antes de comerse otro puñado de palomitas dulces. "¿Qué opinas tú de él?"

'Que lleva mucha colonia y que se sienta demasiado cerca de ti' fue lo que quiso responder, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te gusta?" insistió Stiles.

Derek resopló burlón. "No."

Entonces, "¿Te gusta Isaac?"

Derek frunció el ceño mirando al chico a su lado. Stiles mantenía la visa clavada en el camino frente a él.

"Quiero decir." Continuó hablando "parece que habéis hecho muy buenas migas."

"Tenemos un interés común."

De nuevo, Stiles se limitó a asentir. "Cierto, la criminología. Podríais ser compañeros algún día."

Derek se detuvo mientras Stiles daba un par de pasos más antes de detenerse y encararlo. 'Está… ha sonado un poco… ¿puede que esté…?' Derek, directo al grano como siempre, preguntó. "¿Estás celoso?"

"¡N-no!" farfulló Stiles metiendo otro puñado de palomitas en su boca, aunque el rubor que se había instalado en su rostro decía lo contrario. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No me importa de quién seas amigo. Puedes ser amigo de quien te plazca. Isaac es guay. Podéis ser criminólogos juntos. Me da igual." Las palabras brotaron tan rápido de su boca que pequeños trozos de palomitas salieron disparados acompañando a cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de sentirse bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Le gustaba la idea de que Stiles se pusiera celoso por él, incluso aunque se tratara simplemente de amistad. Le hacía sentirse menos ridículo por sentir lo mismo por Stiles y Danny, o Scott, o Lydia, o incluso Jackson. Derek frunció el ceño para sus adentros, decidiendo que Stiles tenía demasiados amigos.

Resignándose, Derek se acercó al chico, robándole un puñado de palomitas. "Vamos Stilinator. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago." No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener una reacción del chico, sonrió para sus adentros al escucharlo correr para alcanzarlo.

"Ok, sólo por curiosidad." Dijo Stiles cuando tras ponerse a su altura. "¿Cuál es tu tipo?"

"Las rubias de pechos grandes." Sonrió Derek.

"Bueno, obviamente" Stiles puso los ojos en blanco una vez que se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba bromeando. "Quiero decir, ¿de quién no lo son?"

"Mis estudios son lo más importante ahora para mí. No me interesa distraerme con otras cosas." Admitió Derek.

"Una buena idea" asintió Stiles. "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Deberías convertirte en monje y dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a tus estudios y, en el futuro, a tu trabajo. Olvidarte de las mujeres, o de los hombres si eso es lo tuyo." Derek resopló burlón. "Simplemente tú y tu colega Stiles, quiero decir, porque vamos a ser compañeros por supuesto."

"Por supuesto."

"Isaac puede venir de vez en cuando, supongo, dado que ahora sois amigos del alma o lo que sea…"

"¿Amigos del alma?"

"… pero sí, seremos tú y yo contra el mundo."

"¿Mr. Hale & Stilinator?"

Stiles asintió feliz. "Mr. Hale & Stilinator."

Derek se limitó a soltar una risita. No sonaba nada mal. Observando al feliz chico con su bolsa, cuatro veces más grande que su cabeza, de palomitas a medio comer, tenía que admitir que cada vez le gustaba más y más como sonaba eso.

"No sabía que estarían allí." Dijo Stiles de repente. "Lydia y Allison estaban de compras, Scott en el trabajo…" dejó de hablar poco a poco y suspiró. "No sabía que todos ellos estarían allí."

Sin saber exactamente porqué, eso hizo a Derek sentirse un poco mejor. A pesar de todo, había conseguido lo que quería. Stiles y él habían comido juntos, escuchado música en el parque y actualmente estaban dando un paseo por el lago mientras le robaba las palomitas a puñados. Y a pesar de que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que volver con los otros, que realmente no habían notado su ausencia – salvo tal vez un demasiado sonriente Isaac – Derek tuvo que admitir que ese día había ido bastante bien.

/\/\/\

"Vamos Derek es lo justo."

"La respuesta sigue siendo no, Stiles."

"¡Pero tú has visto mi casa! ¡Ahora yo quiero ver la tuya!"

"No."

"Seguro que es una increíble bati-cueva llena de cosas alucinantes. ¿Tienes un mayordomo de pie junto a la puerta para atender todas tus peticiones? ¿Se llama Jeeves? Vamos Derek déjame conocer a Jeeves."

"No hay ningún Jeeves."

El chico hizo un puchero. "Te haré la cena."

"… Está bien."

El único problema de aquella idea era que Derek, que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando conseguir una cena sólo hecha por Stiles para él, había olvidado una cosa bastante importante.

Stiles le había preguntado aquella mañana en la cafetería si podía ir a visitar su casa, como siempre la curiosidad adueñándose por completo de él. Derek, por supuesto, le había denegado el acceso. Claro que eso no lo había detenido, de tal manera que volvió a preguntar antes y después de la clase de mitología, a lo que Derek se volvió a negar. Así que Stiles ideó una nueva táctica, cuando Derek se reunió con él aquella noche después de correr, Stiles le volvió a preguntar. Y esta vez, con la promesa de obtener comida, Derek aceptó.

Pararon en una tienda para que Stiles pudiera comprar todo lo que necesitara para cocinar. Y dado que Derek no tenía en la nevera nada más que un poco de col podrida, tenían que comprar de todo. No fue hasta que Derek estuvo delante de la puerta de su apartamento que se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una buena idea, al menos no tal y como estaban las cosas en el interior.

"He cambiado de opinión." Dijo Derek, con las llaves en la mano, listo para abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué? No puedes cambiar de opinión. Ya estamos aquí."

"Sólo… mejor ven mañana. He olvidado… algo."

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes un cadáver ahí dentro o qué?"

"… No."

"¿Por qué has dudado?"

"No lo he hecho."

"¡Oh Dios mío, tienes un cadáver ahí dentro!"

"Stiles, cállate."

"¡Pero hemos venido hasta aquí! ¡Ya estamos aquí!"

"No Stiles. Tal vez mañana."

El chico suspiró exasperado. "Sabes qué, está bien. Vayamos a mi casa."

Derek se relajó. "Bien."

Stiles empezó caminar por el pasillo por el que habían venido. "No sé cuál es el problema."

Derek permaneció callado, tenía sus razones.

Al final del pasillo Stiles llamó al ascensor. "¿Puedes sujetarme esto un segundo?" Preguntó tendiéndole a Derek la bolsa de la compra que tenía en la mano. Palpó sus bolsillos. "¿Dónde está…?"

"¿Qué buscas?"

Stiles levantó la vista. "Nada." Y diciendo eso Stiles le quitó las llaves a Derek de la mano y corrió de vuelta al apartamento.

"¡Maldita sea Stiles!" gruñó Derek, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que el chico había hecho. Corrió tras él, con los comestibles incómodamente colocados en sus brazos, pero fue en vano. Stiles ya había abierto la puerta empujándola victorioso.

No se esperaba en absoluto lo que tenía delante. Derek se estremeció para sus adentros, preparándose para lo que iba a venir. El chico dio un paso adentrándose en la habitación con los ojos como platos.

"Oh…"

"Mira, no es lo que piensas…"

"Dios…"

"No está tan mal…"

Stiles se volvió con una mirada sombría, encarando a Derek completamente serio. "Derek… ¿tienes síndrome de Diógenes?"

"No."

Derek observó como Stiles echaba otro vistazo a su alrededor. Había libros apilados en varios sitios de la habitación, papeles viejos esparcidos por el suelo, el sofá y sobre la encimera. Tiradas por el suelo se encontraban prendas de vestir arrugadas, como si Derek se hubiera ido desnudando según iba caminando dejando una estela a su paso. Las deportivas estaban separadas, una sobre su escritorio y la otra escondida bajo una pila de periódicos viejos. Había cajas vacías de pizza y de comida china por todas partes, además de bolsas de patatas a medio comer, envolturas de caramelos y alguna que otra caja de comida congelada para el microondas.

Derek frunció el ceño. "Normalmente no está así." La parte triste es que sí estaba realmente así. Se había acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vida y no tenía ninguna razón para cambiarlo. No es como si alguien fuera a pasarse por allí para verlo y él estaba contento con el leve desastre. Excepto, que tristemente, eso era más que un leve desastre. "Esto es por lo que te dije que sería mejor que volvieras mañana."

"Dios mío Derek. Sé que Scott y yo podemos ser un poquito desordenados, ¿pero esto?"

"Lo pillo. Sé que es un desastre, pero tengo un sistema, sé dónde están las cosas. Todo tiene su sitio."

Stiles lo miró escéptico. "¿Incluso las cajas vacías de pizza? Porque francamente Mr. Hale, creo que el sitio apropiado para ellas es en la basura."

Derek resopló. "Simplemente… Vamos, iremos a tu casa." Se giró empezando a caminar seguro de que Stiles lo estaba siguiendo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el chico estaba en la cocina rebuscando en los armarios. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No puedo dejar esto tal y como está." Sonó prácticamente como una queja. "¡Ajá!" Sacó una bolsa llena de bolsas de basura.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Tan serio como un ataque al corazón." Sacó una bolsa antes de lanzarle la caja a Derek, la cual rebotó en su pecho cayendo limpiamente al suelo.

"Maldita sea Stiles. ¿Con qué mano se supone que voy a poder cogerla?"

Stiles sonrió avergonzado, había olvidado momentáneamente que las manos de Derek estaban ocupadas con las bolsas de la compra. "Lo siento." Caminó hacia él cogiendo la compra en sus manos. "Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú empieza a… limpiar." Movió la mano señalando todo el apartamento.

Derek resopló antes de sacar una bolsa de la caja y empezar a meter envases vacíos de comida dentro de ella. 'No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto. No puedo creer que él lo haya visto. Dios, esto es asqueroso. ¿Cómo he dejado que esto llegara a tal extremo? Oh mira, lo andaba buscando…" Derek se distrajo momentáneamente de su tarea hojeando un viejo trabajo que había escrito y del que se sentía particularmente orgulloso.

"¡Ey, ey!" lo sobresaltó Stiles que tenía una bolsa de patatas en la mano. "Céntrate."

Derek frunció el ceño pero acató la orden. Dejó el trabajo a un lado para más tarde y siguió recogiendo la basura llenando la bolsa en su mano. Stiles se le unió algo más tarde, optando por reunir los libros de Derek y colocarlos en los estantes vacíos. Transcurrido un rato, escuchó la risita del chico.

"Qué." Dijo apretando los dientes, como retando a Stiles a decir algo malo.

"Es sólo…" sonrió. "Qué no estaba esperando esto. Pensé que serías del tipo obsesivo-compulsivo con la limpieza. Quiero decir, eres tan estricto." Ignoró la mirada que Derek le estaba enviando. "Sin embargo me gusta, te hace normal."

Derek no respondió nada simplemente continuó con la limpieza. No es como si estuviera realmente sucio, solamente tenía algunas cosas fuera de lugar. Para ser justos, la vida de un estudiante de universidad a tiempo completo era exigente, estaba más preocupado por sus estudios que por hacer la colada.

Hablando de lo cual, Derek empezó a recoger las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo metiéndolas en la lavadora.

"¡Ey, ey, ey!" dijo Stiles levantando las manos para detenerlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Derek miró la lavadora, luego la ropa en sus brazos y por último a Stiles como si fuera obvio. "Tienes que separarlas. Quiero decir, mira esto. Tienes camisas blancas, si las juntas con esos vaqueros desteñirán y acabarás teniendo una camisa azul. ¿No lo has notado?"

Lo había hecho, pero encontraba más fácil comprarse una camisa blanca nueva cuando la necesitara.

Stiles buscó a su alrededor, localizando una cesta llena de calcetines sueltos. Los dejó caer al suelo. "Aquí, pon tu ropa blanca aquí y las cosas oscuras en la lavadora. Te juro que eres más desastre que Scott."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco pero empezó a sacar las prendas blancas de la lavadora y a meterlas en la canasta. Stiles se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a emparejar los calcetines frente a él.

Derek arqueó una ceja cerrando la tapa de la lavadora. "¿Por qué te molestas? Simplemente coges un calcetín negro, luego coges otros y con eso ya tienes un par de calcetines negros para ponerte."

Stiles negó, murmurando 'animal' casi de manera inaudible. "Es un desastre, un desastre innecesario. Además, es la única forma que tienes de saber si te falta uno."

"¿Eso importa?"

Stiles lo miró incrédulo. "¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches sabiendo que tienes un calcetín desemparejado? Podría estar en cualquier parte."

Derek se mofó. "Quizá tú seas el obsesivo compulsivo."

"Puede que sea cierto, pero al menos sé que tengo todos mis calcetines emparejados."

Algo más tarde Stiles empezó a cocinar, un poco horrorizado porque Derek aún tenía todas las ollas y sartenes de su armario metidas en su embalaje original. Derek se defendió diciendo que había sido su hermana la que había insistido en comprar todas esas cosas a pesar de que sabía que él no cocinaba si no que lo pedía todo para llevar.

Mientras se hacía el filete en la parrilla y Derek trituraba las patatas, Stiles echó un vistazo por el ahora limpio apartamento. La basura estaba apilada cerca de la puerta y los libros colocados apropiadamente en las estanterías, los papeles y los trabajos ordenados sobre el escritorio de Derek. Sólo quedaba una caja con objetos diversos sobre el sofá.

"Ey, ¿qué hay aquí?" dijo Stiles señalando la caja con la cabeza.

Derek echó un vistazo. "Algunas tonterías que mi hermana compró pensando que eso haría de este apartamento mi hogar. Iba a echarles una ojeada, pero no he tenido tiempo."

"Lo quitaré de aquí para que puedas, no sé, ¿tal vez sentarse en el sofá?"

Derek resopló.

Stiles levantó la caja, buscando un sitio en la habitación para colocarla, pero no encontró ninguno que no entorpeciera el paso. Derek estaba entretenido triturando las patatas cuando escuchó la voz de Stiles sobre su hombro.

"Aquí, la pondré aquí."

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron como platos. "¡No espera!" Dejó caer el triturador en el bol antes de correr hacia donde el chico se había dirigido.

"Oh, no puede ser…"

Derek se paralizó, viendo a Stiles de pie frente a la puerta abierta. El chico había encendido la luz y su boca se había abierto de la impresión. Derek volvió a sentir un retortijón, preparándose por lo que sabía que iba a venir.

Stiles volvía a estar delante otra cosa que tampoco esperaba que viera. Dentro de la pequeña habitación había un montón de juguetes. No del tipo pervertido, si no juguetes para niños. Extrañamente, aquella habitación sí que estaba ordenada. Había un tren, algunas pistas de carreras y varios modelos grandes de lego.

Laura siempre molestaba a Derek metiéndose con su fijación por los juguetes, pero el observar al tren dar vueltas por las vías circulares, o ver como el coche hacía giros en los loopings de la carretera o simplemente construir algo con los bloques era algo que liberaba a Derek del estrés. Tras un día largo siempre encontraba este tipo de cosas relajante. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo, estudiando, haciendo los deberes o haciendo deporte. Si no hiciera algo intranscendente a estas alturas lo más probable es que ya estuviera loco. La mayoría de la gente no parecía entenderlo, se limitaban a ver la televisión o a salir de fiesta con los amigos. Pero él no tenía eso, él tenía sus juguetes. Miró de reojo al chico ojiplático, preocupado por lo que estaría pensando en ese momento.

'Probablemente piense que soy raro.' Derek frunció el ceño. 'Primero soy un vago y ahora soy un crío. Dios, traerlo aquí ha sido una malísima idea.'

Estaba equivocado. Stiles le pasó la caja, que aún estaba sujetando, antes de literalmente saltar de la emoción. "¡Increíííííííííble! ¿Cómo se enciente esto? Es… ¡Woaaaaaah! ¡Oh Dios mío, si hasta echa humo por la chimenea! ¡Qué guay!" Stiles iba de un lado para otro de la habitación. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué… ¡Imposible!" Aplaudió cuando uno de los coches salió disparado por la pista. Cogió otro y lo lanzo observando entusiasmado como ambos coches competían por la pista en forma de 8. "¡Bum!" gritó emocionado levantando los brazos cuando al fin chocaron. "¡Oh Dios mío Derek, tienes una habitación de juegos! ¡Esto es mucho mejor que tener un Jeeves!" le sonrió antes de coger la maqueta de lego del Halcón Milenario y correr por la habitación mientras imitaba su sonido.

Pasado un tiempo Derek empezó a preguntarse cómo había podido preocuparse, Stiles era, sin duda, un niño grande, así que estaba claro que le iba a encantar la habitación y que no iba a reírse de ella. Derek soltó una risita antes de dejar en el suelo la caja en sus manos.

"Vamos, tienes una cena que terminar."

"¡Pero… pero!"

Derek agarró a Stiles del cuello de su camiseta tirando de él.

"¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres compartir tus juguetes!" Se quejó. "Ey, ¿crees que Scott me dejará tirar sus cosas para que pueda montar mi propia sala de juegos?"

Derek se rio antes de volver a coger el triturador.

Finalmente se sentaron para degustar una cena tardía. Derek no podía entender como Stiles había conseguido que un simple filete, al que sólo había añadido sal y pimienta, alcanzara el sabor perfecto. Estaba tierno y jugoso y Derek acabó estirándose para robar un trozo del plato del chico frente a él, muy a su pesar. Incluso el puré de patata estaba suave y esponjoso. Si eso era algo como eso lo que Scott obtenía todos los días, entonces, sin lugar a dudas Stiles era el menor compañero de piso del mundo. Estaba considerando seriamente el secuestrarlo y quedárselo sólo para él. 'Como amo de casa' añadió.

Stiles se metió un trozo del crep de frambuesa en la boca. "Sabes, realmente me has sorprendido hoy Mr. Hale."

Derek arqueó una ceja, mientras masticaba felizmente su propio crep.

"Creo que me gustas mucho más ahora que sé cómo eres realmente."

"¿Y cómo se supone que soy?"

Stiles sonrió, señalando con su tenedor al hombre frente a él. "Un blandito."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

"Quiero decir que eres igual de desordenado que el resto de nosotros. Quizá un poco más, pero aun así eres bastante… normal. ¡Y tienes una habitación de juegos!"

Derek frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para decir algo.

"Pero lo entiendo" continuó hablando Stiles. "La vida es estresante a veces. Todos tenemos algo para desestresarnos, lo tuyo simplemente ha resultado ser algo más mono que lo del resto." Derek miró hacia otro lado, tratando de esconder el sonrojo creciendo en sus mejillas. "¿Y qué hay mejor que tener nostalgia de la niñez?" Asintió. "Lo pillo." Repitió. "Simplemente es adorable viniendo de un gruñón como tú."

Derek le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, pero era una simple fachada. Estaba realmente contento de que Stiles no le estuviera juzgando como solían hacer otros. Demonios, incluso había hecho que a Stiles le gustara más. Y eso hizo que Derek estuviera completamente agradecido.

Tras la comida, Derek compartió sus juguetes, para el deleite de Stiles, suponiendo que tras la ayuda con la limpieza y la comida que el chico le había hecho era lo menos que podía hacer.

**Nota Autora:** Isaac es del equipo Sterek lol. Supongo que después de todo Derek es todo trabajar y un poquitito de diversión XD, pero todos necesitan divertirse un poco alguna vez (jajaja no pretendía hacer un juego de palabras lo prometo). Además, me gusta la idea de que Lydia sea la mejor amiga en asuntos del corazón de Stiles ahora que él ha superado su enamoramiento por ella… lo que convierte a Jackson en el mejor amigo de Danny en estos temas jajaja. De todas formas, alguien posteó un mensaje en tumblr diciendo como sus autores favoritos escribían nuevos one-shots y no actualizaban los ffs con varios capítulos y me hizo apresurarme para subir éste.

(1) Strain Theory (traducida como teoría de la tensión): es una teoría en criminología que afirma que las estructuras sociales dentro de la sociedad puede presionar a los ciudadanos a cometer delitos.

String Theory (traducida como teoría de la tensión de cuerdas): es un modelo fundamental de la física que básicamente asume que las partículas materiales aparentemente puntuales son en realidad "estados vibracionales" de un objeto extendido más básico llamado "cuerda" o "filamento".

Las traduje de esa forma para que se comprendiera porqué Stiles las había confundido.

**Nota Traductora:** A veces es más difícil traducirlos comentarios de la autora que el ff en sí, lo de "mejor amiga en asuntos del corazón" es la palabra "hag" en inglés que también puede traducirse como mujer que se junta con homosexuales, de ahí las risas por lo de Jackson y Danny supongo. De todas formas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que estamos (mi beta y yo) recibiendo y que nos anima a continuar este ff, dentro de una semana y media tengo un examen de alemán, espero que eso no haga que me retrase en mi siguiente publicación, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Gracias por el apoyo y seguid así! Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!. Cualquier cosa review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota traductora: **Antes que nada mis disculpas por la falta de capítulo la semana pasada, el examen de Alemán me mantuvo ciertamente ocupada. Os dejo con el capítulo que seguro os hace más ilusión leerlo que leerme a mí. Muchas gracias a mi querida **Poketjud **por corregirlo.

**Linger**

Eran casi las cinco da la tarde del viernes cuando Derek escuchó su móvil sonar. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y al no reconocer el número lo silenció suponiendo que dejarían un mensaje en el buzón de voz si la cosa era importante. Tenía que avanzar en la realización de su trabajo de psicología y no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. Desafortunadamente, la vida parecía tener otro plan para él, por lo que su teléfono volvió a sonar. Derek frunció el ceño, era el mismo número, pero no, debía concentrarse. Quien quiera que fuese tenía que entender que estaba ocupado y que debía dejar un mensaje. Por supuesto, Derek seguía sin tener suerte así que su teléfono sonó una tercera vez. Derek gruñó, agarrando el teléfono y presionando el botón para hablar.

"Qué." Gruñó.

"Umm ey…es… ummm… ¿Mr. Hale?"

Derek entrecerró los ojos. "¿Scott?"

"¡Ey! ¡Síp! ¡Soy yo! Ok genial. No estaba seguro de si había cogido bien el número. Tuve que copiarlo muy rápido y no es como si el nick con el que apareces en la lista fuera Mr. Hale tuve que hacer una rápida conjetura y ¡acerté! Allison va a estar tan orgull…"

Derek resopló exasperado. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Oh cierto," soltó una risita incómodo. "Lydia cree que una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños no es sorpresa si está cerca del cumpleaños real de una persona, así que ella y el resto han planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Stiles y nos preguntábamos si podrás venir."

Derek gruñó para sí mismo. "Las fiestas no son exactamente lo mío."

"¡Oh vamos tío! Sé que a Stiles le encantaría que vinieras."

"Lo pensaré. ¿Cuándo es?"

"Eh… bueno verás la cosa es, que Lydia también cree que no puedo guardar secretos…"

"Scott. ¿Cuándo es?"

"Ummm ¿esta noche? ¿Más o menos a las 8, justo antes de que Stiles llegue a casa de clase?"

"¿Esta noche? ¿En 3 horas?"

"Bueno… te lo habríamos dicho antes pero Stiles es el único que tiene tu número y yo era el único que tenía acceso a su teléfono y me han dicho lo de la fiesta esta misma mañana, incluso cuando se celebra en mi propio apartamento, así que he tenido que echar un vistazo a su teléfono mientras no miraba para encontrar tu número… bonita foto por cierto. ¿Eso era nata montada?"

Derek cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente mortificado. Ignorando la pregunta añadió. "Scott, a dónde quieres ir a parar."

"Lo que quiero decir es que sé que te aviso con muy poca antelación, pero creo que Stiles estaría realmente agradecido si vinieras a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Es en mi apartamento a las 8 esta noche."

Derek suspiró. "Ya veré."

"Ok, ok. Espero verte allí. ¡Hasta luego Mr. Hale!"

Derek colgó sin más, sin molestarse en despedirse. Tras dejar el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa enterró la cara en las manos. '¿Tres horas? ¿Tres horas? ¿No podían haberme avisado con un poquito más de tiempo?' Se recostó en la silla mirando el techo. Eso definitivamente iba a destrozar su horario, pero no es como si pudiera no ir. Era por Stiles, al menos debía pasarse y darle un regalo. Derek volvió a gruñir. 'Un regalo.' Odiaba comprar, comprar significaba expositores desordenados, colas y trabajadores incompetentes… pero era por Stiles. Derek podía enfrentarse al caos que suponían las compras por Stiles.

Se levantó, cogió las llaves y se puso los playeros. No tenía muchas ganas de nada de eso.

/\/\/\

Derek miró a su alrededor, deseando tener alguna idea. '¿Qué debería comprarle?' Estaba echando un vistazo por la sección de ropa, parándose cada vez que veía algo que podría llevar Stiles. 'Esto es una tontería, ni siquiera sé que talla tiene.' Derek sujetó una sudadera frente a él, tratando de averiguar si era la talla apropiada. Trató de imaginarse a Stiles llevándola puesta. Frunció el ceño. '¿Y si ya la tiene?' Derek gruñó, volviendo a colgar la prenda, con más fuerza de la requerida, antes de alejarse. Stiles tendría que conformarse con una tarjeta regalo.

Mientras permanecía en la cola, esperando a la siguiente cajera que quedara libre, los ojos de Derek vagaban por los diversos estantes. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo recordar.

"Ey Mr. Hale." dijo Stiles mientras depositaba la taza de café en la mesa – con un oso panda dibujado en la espuma – y un plato de tartaletas de chocolate y café con almendras en la parte de arriba. "Si pudieras ser cualquier animal del mundo, ¿cuál serías?"

"Un pez."

"¿Un pez?"

Derek se limitó a asentir.

"¿Por qué un pez?"

"Porque pueden nadar a donde les apetezca. Pueden ir a China un día y después nadar hasta Hawái si así lo quieren."

"Bueno los pájaros pueden volar hasta allí también."

"Los pájaros son molestos. Tienen que viajar en grupo y no paran de piar."

Stiles soltó una carcajada. "¿Entonces por qué no un tiburón o algo así? O una ballena asesina. Al menos son una pasada."

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Bien soy un tiburón."

"Ok, si tú eres un increíblemente guay tiburón, entonces ¿qué soy yo?"

"Una abeja."

"¿Qué? ¿Una abeja?"

Derek volvió a asentir.

"¿Por qué tú eres un tiburón y yo soy una abeja?"

"Porque siempre estás zumbando, es como tener un zumbido incesante detrás de la oreja."

Stiles se quejó. "¿Sabes qué? Lo retiro, no eres un tiburón. Eres un lobo gruñón y malvado que se dedica a gruñir a todo el mundo, siempre bufando y gruñendo mientras robas la comida de las cestitas a las niñas pequeñas."

Derek lo consideró por un segundo y acabó encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un nuevo mordisco a su tartaleta. "Puedo vivir con ello."

"Increíble."

Derek salió de la cola y caminó hacia el expositor, sonrió para sí mismo antes de agarrar un lobo de peluche y volver a ponerse de nuevo al final de la misma.

Sobre las 8:15 Derek se encontró a sí mismo en el exterior del apartamento de Scott y Stiles. Podía escuchar la música y el ruido desde el exterior. Por un momento se preguntó si tendrían quejas de los vecinos por el ruido, pero decidió que no le importaba. Llamó al timbre e inmediatamente fue recibido por Lydia que sujetaba un vaso rojo de plástico.

"¡Oh bien! Has venido." Sonrió.

"Solamente quería dejar esto…"

Echó un vistazo a la caja que Derek le señalaba, estaba envuelta meticulosamente y adornada con un lazo rojo. Lydia negó. "No, no lo creo. Te quedas, vamos." Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasara.

Derek se quedó donde estaba. "Tengo un trabajo que escribir."

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. "Todos tenemos trabajos que escribir. Vamos, ya casi está aquí."

Esta vez no esperó a que reaccionara, agarró su brazo y tiró de él con una fuerza sobrehumana hasta meterlo dentro en un pestañeo. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el medio del salón con el regalo aún en su mano y un vaso rojo de plástico, lleno de algo, en la otra. Olió el líquido y, sin confiar en lo que hubiera en él, lo dejó en la primera superficie que encontró disponible.

El pequeño apartamento estaba lleno de personas que Derek no reconocía. Todos se reían, pasando un buen rato, mientras esperaban a que llegar el chico del cumpleaños. Algunos bailaban al ritmo de la música, otros simplemente comían. Derek caminó hacia la enorme pila de regalos y añadió el suyo a la colección.

"¡Ey! ¡Mr. Hale! ¡Viniste!" Scott sonrió, dejando de bailar con Allison para saludarlo. "¡Sírvete lo que quieras de comer! ¡Y tómate una bebida o dos!" Sacó un vaso rojo de plástico de la nada depositándolo sobre la mano de Derek, que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y dejarlo a su lado.

Allison rio suavemente. "Creo que has sido tú el que se ha tomado una bebida o dos." Pasó los brazos por la cintura de su novio y acarició su mejilla. "Pero síp," añadió volviéndose para encarar a Derek. "Es bueno que hayas venido. Stiles estará muy feliz."

Derek se mofó. "¿Cuándo no lo está?" Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón henchirse de orgullo ante sus palabras, aunque optó por ignorar dicho sentimiento.

"¡Chicos! ¡Está subiendo!" avisó Danny a la multitud.

Derek arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Ha hackeado la cámara del ascensor. Danny sabe muchísimo de tecnología." Scott sonrió.

"Shh" interrumpió Lydia. "¡Todo el mundo callado! ¡Jackson, apaga la música!" presionó el interruptor de la luz, sumiendo en la oscuridad a la habitación mientras la música era silenciada, presumiblemente por el novio de la chica.

Los ojos de Derek se ajustaron a la falta de luz. Se escuchaban risitas aquí y allá y susurros entre los presentes, pero el silencio inundó la habitación cuando se escuchó como el pomo de la puerta se movía, probablemente por Stiles tratando de abrir. La puerta se abrió, las luces del pasillo dejando ver la silueta del chico. Estiró la mano buscando el interruptor, pulsándolo una vez lo notó bajos sus dedos.

"¡Sorpresa!"

"¡Joder!" Stiles literalmente saltó hacia atrás asustado. Una vez se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya seguro de que nadie lo estaba atacando y de que esas personas eran sus amigos, una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo Lydia mientras lo abrazaba.

"No es mi cumpleaños." Dijo Stiles mientras se reía.

"Lo que hace que la fiestas sorpresa sea aún más sorpresa, obviamente." Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El chico volvió a reírse mientras atravesaba la habitación, abrazando o chocando los cinco con sus amigos. La música empezó de nuevo a sonar y todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción. Derek observó como Stiles saludaba y hablaba con todo el mundo. Se le veía encantado, con las mejillas sonrojadas en la emoción.

"Ey Derek."

Derek miró por encima de su hombro y asintió a modo de saludo. "Ey Isaac."

"Ten." dijo el chico de pelo rizado tendiéndole un vaso de plástico rojo mientras le daba un sorbo al suyo.

Derek echó un vistazo al vaso en su mano antes de dejarlo al lado del que Scott le había dado, negando con la cabeza. "No tenía pensado quedarme mucho rato."

"¿Um? ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo un trabajo que escribir."

Isaac se rio. "Para eso está el fin de semana." Cogió de nuevo el vaso que le acababa de ofrecer volviéndoselo a tender a Derek. "Relájate un poco ¿vale?"

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. "Además tampoco me gustan las fiestas."

Esa vez Isaac soltó una carcajada. "Eso no me sorprende ni un poquito, pero ya que estás aquí, trata al menos de pasártelo bien, si no por ti, por el cumpleañero." Señaló a Stiles con la cabeza, el cual estaba hablando animadamente con unos amigos con un vaso de plástico en cada mano.

Derek suspiró. "Está bien." dio un trago a la bebida, mandando la responsabilidad a paseo.

Isaac sonrió. "Así me gusta."

Finalmente, diez minutos se convirtieron en treinta y treinta en una hora y fue entonces cuando Derek se permitió a sí mismo relajarse un poquito. En algún punto de la noche, alguien había vuelto a apagar las luces para poder encender unas luces de discoteca que brillaban moviéndose por toda la habitación. De nuevo, mientras Stiles estaba ocupado con sus amigos, Isaac estaba allí para hacerle sentirse menos como un sujeta-velas. El chico empezaba a caerle bien. Cuando caminaban entre la gente, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la comida, Derek chocó accidentalmente con alguien.

"Perdón." Se disculpó.

"Mmm, cariño, con unos pómulos como esos no tienes porqué disculparte por nada."

Derek parpadeo confundido antes de Isaac tirara de él. Derek echó un vistazo por la habitación, tratando de observar las caras con tan poca luz. "Isaac… ¿soy sólo yo o hay un montón de drag queens aquí?"

Nada más decir aquello Scott apareció de la nada sonriendo como un lunático. Generalmente parecía estar contento, pero ahora parecía eufórico. "Hay un montón de drag queens aquí." Respondió de manera casual, agarrando la bebida de Isaac para darle un trago.

"Tranquilo chico." se rio el rubio intentando recuperar la copa. Se volvió hacia Derek. "Seh, fuimos todos a un bar gay en el cumpleaños de Danny."

"¡Seh!" sonrió Scott ante el recuerdo. "Era la noche de las drag queens así que Jackson retó a Stiles a participar en el concurso y por supuesto Stiles no iba a negarse si Jackson lo retaba." Trató de volver a coger la copa, pero Isaac la levantó sobre su cabeza.

"De todas formas Stiles perdió de manera aplastante." Continuó Isaac. "Estaba ridículo la verdad, pero a las chicas les encantó, lo encontraron adorable. Así que ahí lo tienes, se hicieron amigos de inmediato."

Parte de Derek estaba sorprendido por lo dicho, pero otra parte sabía que eso era algo típico de Stiles. Ese chico no tenía miedo a nada, decía y hacía lo que le daba la gana, sin importarle lo que el resto pudiera pensar sobre ello. Y en cuanto a lo de hacerse amigos de manera inmediata, bueno tampoco era una sorpresa. Stiles había conseguido colarse en la vida de Derek, y cualquier otra cosa era un camino de rosas en comparación.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh!" exclamó Scott de repente, saltando emocionado. "¡Creo que todavía tiene el traje! Voy a…" Ni siquiera acabó la frase, simplemente caminó hacia donde estaba Stiles, abrazándolo mientras le hablaba al oído para que lo pudiera escuchar a pesar de la alta música.

Derek vio como Stiles estallaba en carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de mirar al grupo frente a él. Parecían ansiosos, asintiendo ante lo que Scott había dicho. Lo siguiente que supo era que Stiles estaba arrastrando a Stiles por el pasillo hacia donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Si sentía curiosidad por saber lo que iba a pasar, no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Entendió lo que Scott había querido decir en cuanto salieron de la habitación. Fuertes gritos, silbidos y abucheos llenaron el apartamento mientras Stiles se pavoneaba llevando un vestido rojo brillante y una gran peluca morena y rizada. Sin embargo, había optado por mantener sus playeros estropeando el resto del look. Dio una vuelta, luciéndose, que le hizo ganarse unos cuantos aplausos.

"¡Sigues siendo jodidamente feo Stilinski!" se escuchó entre la multitud.

"¡Deja de hablar de tu cara Jackson!" respondió gritando Stiles.

Derek rio sin poder evitarlo, todo aquello era divertido a la vez que ridículo, y era tan completamente Sitles. En una habitación llena, donde la mayoría de la gente estaría preocupada o avergonzada por lo que el resto pensara, a Stiles no le importaba. No tenía miedo de divertirse. Derek pensó que más gente debería ser así, él mismo incluido.

La noche siguió, una hora convirtiéndose en dos o tres. Derek habló con alguno de los amigos de Stiles, incluso algún que otro número fue deslizado dentro de sus bolsillos mientras no miraba. Continuó observando a Stiles hablando con sus amigos, sonriendo y riéndose. Y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Derek se sintió un poquito celoso por la atención que estaban recibiendo. La atención que ansiaba para sí mismo.

En algún punto de la noche, alguien empezó la campaña: 'Besos para el cumpleañero'. Algunos amigos lo besaron en la mejilla, los más osados fueron directamente a por los labios, incluso Jackson cedió besando a su amigo en la mejilla. Y aun sabiendo que todo era por diversión, Derek no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que escuchaba el lema de la campaña. Sus celos empezaron a adueñarse de él, así que sintió que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para tomar un poco de aire fresco, además, el ambiente estaba empezando a estar demasiado cargado para su gusto.

Derek agarró una botella de agua antes de salir al balcón. Había un par de personas ya allí, probablemente habían tenido la misma idea que él. Abrió la botella dándole un trago largo y se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas que había allí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas. Suspiró, dejando que el aire fresco aliviara su sonrojada piel.

Sabía que Stiles tenía muchos amigos. Stiles era el tipo de persona que atraía a los demás, e incluso si no lo hacía, conseguía al menos ponerlos de su parte. No debería estar sorprendido porque hubiera un apartamento lleno de personas que se preocuparan por él. Suponía que simplemente se sentía un poquito dado de lado. 'Probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí…" Derek suspiró, sintiéndose algo infantil al pensar aquello. No podía evitarlo, quería la atención de Stiles sólo para él, estaba acostumbrada a tenerla, ya fuera por las mañanas en el café, entre clases e incluso cuando Derek acababa de correr, eran siempre sólo él y Stiles. Nunca había tenido que competir por la atención del chico. Pero ahora, con una habitación llena de gente, se sentía como si no estuviera a la altura. Cerró los ojos, escuchando a la gente en el interior. Estaba solo.

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta abrirse y a alguien salir.

"¡Ahí estás!"

Derek echó un vistazo, era Stiles, aun llevando puesto el vestido rojo con lentejuelas, aunque había perdido la peluca. Stiles sonrió, caminando hacia Derek y apoyándose en la barandilla frente a él para encararlo.

"¿Te has divertido?" preguntó el chico mientras cogía el agua en la mano de Derek y le daba un trago.

El corazón de Derek volvió a henchirse al tener a Stiles a su lado. No estaba dentro entreteniendo a sus numerosos invitados, estaba allí, con él. Derek asintió.

"Bien." volvió a sonreír mientras le devolvía el agua. "Me hubiera acercado antes, pero parecías ocupado." Soltó una risita. "No sabía lo popular que eras Mr. Hale." bromeó. "Estaba preocupado porque te hubieras ido cuando no te vi."

Derek no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando escuchó las palabras del chico. "Stiles, es tu fiesta, vine por ti. Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti." La verdad en sus palabras era aún más profunda aquella noche.

El chico sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Bien." Dio un salto, subiéndose a la barandilla y sentándose en ella.

El repentino movimiento borró la sonrisa del rosto de Derek. "Ten cuidado."

Stiles sonrió. "Está bien, me siento aquí todo el tiempo."

"Has estado bebiendo."

"Cierto, pero creo que puedo manejar el estar sentado."

"No cuando hay una caída de cuatro pisos. Baja de ahí."

"Derek, estoy bien…"

"Stiles." Se levantó agarrando al chico por la muñeca y tirando de él hacia sí. Stiles se tambaleó antes de caer en el espacio junto a Derek. "Simplemente… no ¿ok?" Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros del chico acercándolo.

Stiles se dejó llevar, asintiendo lentamente. "Ok."

Derek soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo relajándose.

"He perdido el pelo." Dijo el chico, con nostalgia, mientras se acomodaba en la nueva postura, acercándose un poco más al calor que desprendía Derek.

Derek soltó un bufido. "Estoy seguro de que te lo afeitas todas las semanas, no debería sorprenderte."

Stiles soltó una carcajada. "Sabe bromear, dale un par de copas y el tipo en un jodido humorista."

"Cállate."

Stiles se limitó a sonreír. "Me refiero a la peluca."

"Ah."

"La he perdido, en alguna parte ahí dentro." Dijo mientras señalaba al interior del apartamento.

Derek se encogió de hombros. "Me gustas más sin ella."

Stiles volvió a sonreír, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Derek y bostezó. "Eres cálido."

"Y tú estás durmiéndote."

Se encogió de hombros. "Llevo despierto desde las cuatro, tengo permiso para estar durmiéndome."

Derek echó un vistazo a su reloj, era aproximadamente la una de la mañana. Él también estaba cansado, además, parecía que la fiesta en el interior estaba tocando a su fin. "Tus amigos son interesantes." Comentó.

Stiles bufó. "¿Te refieres a los de los vestidos bonitos?" Derek asintió. "Sólo para que lo sepas deberías tener cuidado con ellos. Esas señoritas pueden tener una linda manicura, pero también tienen un buen gancho izquierdo."

Derek se rio entre dientes. "Algunas de ellas me han dado su número."

El chico se burló. "Estoy celoso, yo tuve que pedírselos." Estuvo callado durante unos instantes antes de añadir. "¿Vas a llamar a alguna?"

"No."

"Son chicas muy simpáticas."

"Estoy seguro de que lo son."

Stiles suspiró. "Bien, no las llames."

"No lo haré."

Stiles suspiró. "Eres cálido."

"Ya lo habías dicho."

Stiles no respondió. Su respiración empezó a calmarse mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia la fuente del calor.

Derek acercó un poco más a Stiles, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza. Permanecieron así sentados durante un tiempo, sin que nadie los molestara. Algún que otro invitado salió fuera, algunas veces para tomar el aire y otras en busca del cumpleañero, pero una vez vieron la escena, volvieron al interior sin hacer ruido. Finalmente, las voces en el apartamento se redujeron hasta ser murmullos y la música cambió a una de tonos mucho más suaves. Derek estaba feliz simplemente con estar allí, con Stiles dormido contra él, pero sabía que el frío no era bueno. A regañadientes, movió al chico tratando de despertarlo.

"Stiles."

"Umm…"

"Tenemos que volver dentro."

"Nnn…"

"Son casi las dos."

No respondió.

"Stiles." Derek volvió a intentarlo, soltando los hombros ajenos.

"Sólo… llévame mmmm…"

Derek suspiró ante la petición, pero por supuesto cedió. Pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas del chico y acercándolo a su pecho, Derek cargó a Stiles. Abrió la puerta con su pie entrando al, ahora, vacío apartamento.

Allison y Lydia estaban aún despiertas, limpiando un poco el desastre. Scott estaba roncando ligeramente tumbado en el sofá, con la peluca de Stiles en la cabeza. Jackson estaba durmiendo bocabajo, tendido en el suelo, usando los brazos como almohada. Cuando las chicas vieron a Derek con Stiles en sus brazos sonrieron. Lydia pasó por su lado abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Stiles para él. Derek asintió dándole las gracias antes de que ella volviera con su amiga.

Derek depositó suavemente a Stiles sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos colocándolos ordenadamente en el suelo antes de taparlo y arroparlo con las mantas. Stiles se giró colocándose sobre el costado, acurrucándose. Parpadeó un par de veces somnoliento, como si tratara de despertarse. Derek se sentó al borde de la cama, acarizando suavemente el hombro del chico.

"Duérmete." Susurró.

"Mm…" murmuró Stiles mientras se giraba para quedar bocarriba. Se llevó los dedos a la boca, golpeándola suavemente. "Besos… para el cumpleañero…" dijo arrastrando las palabras, recitando el lema de la campaña.

Derek observó al chico bajo él que lo miraba con ojos medio dormidos. Fue entonces cuando algo captó su atención. En la mesilla de Stiles estaba el lobo de peluche, vigilando como si quisiera proteger al ocupante medio dormido de la cama. El lazo, que había formado parte de la envoltura del regalo, ahora era un collar para el juguete, el rojo destacando sobre el pelo negro. Derek sonrió, volviendo su atención a Stiles. Suevamente, trazó las facciones del chico con uno de sus dedos, conectando con líneas invisibles los lunares de su mejilla. Estudió la cara de la que se había enamorado sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Stiles dándole un beso.

Sintió como los suaves labios presionaban contra los suyos, torpemente debido a su estado medio dormido, mientras una mano agarraba suavemente su camisa. Sintió la temperatura elevarse en su interior y la felicidad extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía completo. Derek besó a Stiles, suavemente, dejándose llevar por sus emociones por una vez. Se separó en busca de aire, descansado la frente contra la del chico antes de besarla también.

Derek se incorporó sonriendo suavemente. "Feliz cumpleaños Stiles."

El chico se limitó a sonreír feliz cerrando los ojos finalmente. "El mejor… cumpleaños… de mi vida." Volvió a girarse poniéndose de lado antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Derek se movió, tirando un poco más de las mantas para taparlo por completo. Rozó la mejilla sonrojada con el dorso de su mano antes de acunarla. Comprendió que aquel chico le importaba, que le importaba muchísimo. Su día a día no sólo había cambiado para incluirlo, si no que había empezado a girar en torno a él. Y más aún, se encontró deseando que el de Stiles hubiera cambiado de la misma forma.

Derek suspiró, apartándose de la figura dormida. Se puso de pie, atravesó la habitación y paró para echar un último vistazo a Stiles antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Dijo 'buenas noches' a las chicas ignorando las sonrisas que le dirigían y se fue a casa listo para irse a la cama. Mientras se acostaba, arropándose con las mantas, volvió a suspirar, deseando poder tener a Stiles en sus brazos de nuevo.

**Nota Autora: **:3

**Nota Traductora: **Puede que haya algo que no se entienda me disculpo, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo mucho. Reitero mis disculpas sobre la ausencia de capítulo la semana pasada y espero que me mandéis ricos reviews para animarme a seguir traduciendo, que últimamente estoy muy cansada y me da mucha pereza ponerme. Eso es todo, ¡nos vemos el próximo domingo!


End file.
